Savior and Lover
by Angel Sakura 117
Summary: Sakura is the card mistress. She is also Eriol’s girlfriend. Then something bad almost happens to her and she gets saved by none other than Li Syaoran, and on the same day, she sees Eriol kissing with another girl and gets heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

**Savior and Lover**

Summary: Sakura is the card mistress. She is also Eriol's girlfriend. Then something bad almost happens to her and she gets saved by none other than Li Syaoran, and on the same day, she sees Eriol kissing with another girl and gets heartbroken. Will she get over it? Find out what other troubles are in store for our dear Sakura. SxS 4ever.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first time to write a fanfic so spare me if it sucks, kay. Also I'm so sorry for all the Eriol fans out there I made him bad in this fanfic but maybe I'll make him good in the end if I feel like it and if a lot insists. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Legends:

oo oo - Place

/ \ – Time

- POV

' ' – thoughts

" " – speech

Chapter 1 The Meeting

ooSchooloo

/4:00pm\

"Sorry, I can't go home with you today. I have something very important to do." Said a certain sapphire eyed boy to his girlfriend.

"It's okay Eriol-kun, I have something to do as well." Replied an emerald eyed girl.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

/After an hour\

"Finally I'm done with the new routine for the regional" Sakura said to no one.

"I see you're working hard today" Adrian said. This startled Sakura. Adrian is a tall black haired boy. He's a bastard and he feels like everyone likes him.

"Oh my gosh, you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw a light coming from inside and decided to see who would still be here."

"Oh I see, but what are you doing here at a time like this?"

"Well like you, I was also planning but it's for our basketball game."

"Oh, so are you here alone?"

"No, my friends are waiting for me outside. How about you?"

"Unfortunately I am."

"Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks, I might bother you."

"No you won't and I also have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry Adrian. As you know I already have a boyfriend."

"Dump him then."

"I don't think that would be right." And with that Sakura kept everything.

"Come on Sakura, you know you want to be my girlfriend. Everybody does."

"I'm sorry Adrian, I have to go it's getting late."

"Okay fine, can my friends and I walk you home?"

"Fine if you promise to stop hitting on me."

"Okay let's go"

So Sakura and Adrian went to the gate to meet up with the group. Adrian introduced Sakura to Ralph, Louie, Mark, and Alan. They said their own greetings and bid their good-byes. The group decided to go somewhere else and left Sakura with Adrian alone. The walk was silent, neither spoke. When they were in an alley a few blocks away from Sakura's house Adrian stopped.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry."

"Fine then I'll just have to force you to be my girlfriend."

And with that Adrian tried to rape Sakura, but before he could do anything Sakura ran and screamed. She didn't try to defend herself even though she was great at Martial arts because she was too focused on escaping. Just then a boy was passing by. He helped Sakura and beat up Adrian.

"Daijoubu?" (Are you all right) asked the boy who had chestnut hair and amber eyes.

"I'm fine, arigatou gozaimasu." (Thank you very much) was Sakura's reply.

Syaoran

"Daijoubu?" I asked.

"I'm fine, arigatou gozaimasu. I better go." And with that she left. I never got the chance to ask her name. All I know is that she had a beautiful auburn hair and captivating emerald green eyes.

A/N: So did you like? I hope so. Please review and tell me what I can do to improve my story. I hope you will all support me and this fanfic. I'm sorry for all of those people who have Adrian as their name. I have nothing against you, it's just I have a classmate that has the name Adrian and I really, really, really hate him. So that's the first chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey you guys I'm back. Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry for not updating soon. We had a problem with our internet. Okay so here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 2 Revelations

Sakura

I ran away from him. From the boy who saved me. I needed some time to think. I ran towards Penguin Park. I started to slow down when I was a block away from the park. I went to the swing as usual. I was about to start rocking when I heard something. I was curious on what it was. It was coming from below the Penguin King. And what I saw shocked me. I saw Eriol kissing with another girl. It wasn't any ordinary girl. It was the school's slut Kate. I was about to cry but I stopped myself. They didn't notice me until Eriol stopped kissing her. He suddenly stood up.

"It's not what you think Sakura. She forced me to do it. She said she was going to hurt you if I didn't go with her today. You believe me right?" He explained

"Of course I do sweety." I said sarcastically.

"I knew you would understand. You know that you're the only girl for me."

"Come on Eriol, let's leave that bitch." I heard Kate say.

"Who's the bitch? Oh and don't worry you can have Eriol." I faced Eriol again and slapped him on the face really hard. He looked surprised at what I did and so did Kate. I left the park and went home.

When I reached our house I went directly to my room. I didn't cry. I wasn't that upset. I didn't know why. Usually if you see your boyfriend kissing with another girl you'll be mad and upset, but what I felt was different. I feel fine about it and happy. Maybe I didn't really love Eriol. Maybe it was just a lie.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. All of my thoughts disappeared. I opened it and saw my dear cousin Tomoyo.

Normal

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hey Tomoyo. What are you doing here?" Sakura said as they walked in her room.

"Oh, you didn't even miss me?" Tomoyo started to pretend she was crying.

"No, I just saw you at school awhile ago."

"Oh yeah, right." She stopped crying.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well mother just told me that we're going over. She said that Uncle Fujitaka will tell us something important."

"Oh I see. Hmm, what do you think this is about?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go now." We went to the dinning room and saw that everybody was there. We sat on our chairs and started to eat. When everybody was finished Fujitaka started to talk.

"Today the Li Clan had just arrived from China. We will be meeting them tomorrow in a formal party that is to be held here in the Kinomoto mansion at 8:00 in the evening. I already have sent invitations."

"But why are they here?" Touya asked.

"Well there are 3 reasons. First of all Yelan wanted us to meet her son, and she also wants to meet Sakura and Tomoyo. Second, she wanted to see how we were doing. And the last reason is confidential. Any more questions?" There was no answer.

"Okay then, you may leave."

Everyone left and started to prepare for the party.

ooSakura's Roomoo

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool. I want to make your gown for tomorrow Sakura." Said a very excited Tomoyo. "I have the design in my head now."

"Come on Tomoyo. How are you going to finish it?"

"Just wait and see. Oh by the way can you come over to my house?"

"Why?"

"Well, so you can fit the dress of course."

"What? You're done?"

"Almost. I made it last week."

"How did you know that there will be a ball?"

"Well, we received an invitation and I always make clothes for you even if there is no occasion at all."

"Oh yeah. You have a whole closet of clothes you made for me at your house right?"

"Yep. So will you go?"

"Fine."

"Let's go now then."

So they left the house and went to Tomoyo's.

ooTomoyo's Roomoo

"Here it is. Try it on."

"Okay, no need to hurry." Sakura said while changing.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah." Sakura went out of the changing room wearing a pink gown.

"Kawaii."

"Come on Tomoyo, stop shouting."

"Okay fine."

"Can I take it off now?"

"Sure. Just hang it there."

"So what time is it?"

"10:00. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just feeling sleepy."

"So did anything interesting happen?"

The thoughts came back to Sakura. She told Tomoyo everything that happened.

"Oh my gosh! You're not hurt are you? I'll get those fucking bastards tomorrow. You'll see."

"It's okay Tomoyo. I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

"Okay then. Let's sleep."

/The Next Morning

"Ohayo (Good morning) Sakura."

"Ohayo Tomoyo. What time is it?"

"6:30. So how was your sleep?"

"Fine. I dreamt about the boy who saved me. It's just so sad I didn't catch his name."

"It's fine. Maybe you'll meet again."

"I hope so. I have to thank him again."

"I also want to meet him."

"I have this feeling that we'll meet him very soon. Oh yeah I have to get ready for school."

ooSchooloo

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at their school. They took their stuff from their lockers and went straight to the classroom.

They talked together about the party that is going to happen later. Until Eriol arrived and approached them.

"Hi Sakura. Hi Tomoyo."

"Whatever." Sakura said.

"Hi there, bastard." Was Tomoyo's reply.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. No one spoke for awhile. Then Eriol left the classroom and the room was filled with murmurs.

DING DONG

Everyone went to their seat as they heard the bell, but they still talked about the incident that happened. Then the teacher walked in.

"Ohayo everyone. Today we have 2 new transfer students. Please come in now."

The door slid open and revealed a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes and a girl with black raven hair that has red highlights and amber eyes. Sakura was shocked. It was the boy that saved her. She told Tomoyo that he was the one who saved her. They became quiet when the teacher started to speak again.

"Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Li Syaoran. 16 years old. I came from Hong Kong. I'm good in Martial arts so don't mess with me."

"I'm Li Meiling. 15 years old. I also came form Hong Kong. I'm Syaoran's cousin. I hope we can be friends."

"So where do you sit?" Mr. Terada said while scanning the rows. He saw two empty desks. One behind Tomoyo and another behind Sakura.

"Okay. Mr. Li you can sit behind Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Li you can sit behind Ms. Daidouji." Mr. Terada said. "Please raise your hand."

Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands. Syaoran and Meiling went to their seats. They both sat down with curiosity.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to give you a 10 minute break." Mr. Terada left room.

"Hi there Li. Thanks for yesterday. By the way I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura." Sakura said.

"Oh. You're the girl from yesterday. It's okay. So how are you Sakura?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Hi I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. You can call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said joining the conversation. "Thank you for helping my cousin Sakura yesterday. I'm grateful."

"It's no big deal."

"Can I call you by your first names?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine with that." Meiling answered.

"Okay." Syaoran replied.

"By any chance at all are you from the Li Clan?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. So both of you are from the Kinomoto and Daidouji Clan." Syaoran said.

"Yup. So are you ready for the party tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm so excited." Meiling exclaimed.

"Hey there hottie. I'm Kate Kudoki. I'm the most wanted girl in school. So what do you say you ditch these bitches and hang out with me and my gang?" Kate said to Syaoran.

"Lay off slut. So what happened to you and Eriol?" Sakura said.

"Oh your boyfriend, he just wasn't my type." Kate replied.

"Whatever. Maybe he just dumped you." Tomoyo came.

"Yeah right like that's ever gonna happen." Kate laughed.

"Oh didn't it happen a dozen times already." Sakura said.

"Buzz off freak." Meiling said.

Kate had enough. She left planning to get revenge, especially on Sakura.

"Hey thanks." Syaoran finally said.

"No problem." Sakura replied.

"Who was that?" Meiling wondered.

"Oh that, as so you have heard she's Kate Kudoki. The "most wanted" girl in school, but we use a different term. For us she's the school slut. She steals everyone's boyfriend and hits on every new hot student." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh I see. Better get away from her." Syaoran said.

"Got that right." Sakura said.

Mr. Terada arrived. Everyone went back to their seats.

"Okay everyone 10 minutes is up. Let's start our lesson."

A/N: Finally I finished this really long chapter. So how did you like it? Was it nice? Please tell me and if you have any questions just ask me and I'll try to answer it right away. If you need any more info on the characters just tell me. Don't forget to review okay? See you again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So did you miss me? Anyways thanks for those who reviewed and gave me ideas. Of course I would also thank everyone who is reading my fanfic. Thank you so much. Okay I won't keep you waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 3 The Party

ooTomoyo's Houseoo

/4:00 pm\

"So are you done with the gown?"

"Of course. It's in the closet. Hold on I'll get it."

"Wow Tomoyo, it's really beautiful."

"Yeah and with you wearing it, it'll be fantastic."

"So are we going to change now?"

"I think we should. I still have to do our hairs and make-up."

"No… I won't wear any make-up."

"Come on Sakura, please!"

"No."

"Come on, you'll look great. And if you don't I'll put on the irresistible puppy face."

"Okay fine, sheesh."

"Yey. I win."

"Whatever."

"Okay let's change now."

Sakura and Tomoyo finished putting on their gowns after 15 minutes. Sakura had a pink off-shoulder gown that reached to her ankles. The sleeves were transparent pink and they had glitters. It had a very simple design but it was very elegant. It only had a diamond at the upper part and the lower part was cut from the middle part of the waist down to the side of the gown. There was another layer of cloth. I was color white. The end of the gown had an alternate of cherry blossoms and pink ribbons. She also wore white gloves that reached her elbows. Tomoyo decided that Sakura should wear pink high heels with to go with the outfit, but as usual Sakura complained, but nothing happened. She just gave up. Tomoyo wore the same gown but hers was colored lavender, it had more glitters, and instead of cherry blossoms there were plum blossoms. She also wore lavender heels. Tomoyo started to fix Sakura's hair into a half ponytail and she used a clip designed as a cherry blossom to hold her hair. She placed a light blush on Sakura's cheek, some pink eye shadow, and lip gloss that glitters in them. When she was finished with Sakura she started to do her make-up and hair as well. It took her two and a half hours to finish hers and Sakura's make-up and hair. It was now 6:45. They were leaving at 7:00. Tomoyo wanted her mother to see them so they went to her room.

"Oh my gosh, both of you looks so totally kawaii." Sonomi squealed.

"Thanks mom."

"Let me take a picture of you." Sonomi said while getting the camera.

Sonomi took the picture of Sakura and Tomoyo. Then they heard the alarm. It was already 7. They left the Daidouji's and went to the Kinomoto's. When they got out, they were greeted by Fujitaka.

"Hi there. Sakura, Tomoyo and Sonomi?"

"Hi dad."

"Hi Uncle."

"Hi Fujitaka."

"Haha very funny." They all laughed.

"What? It was funny."

"Oh yeah Sakura, both you and Tomoyo are going to enter the ballroom after everyone has arrived."

"Okay."

"So did any of the guests arrive yet?"

"Actually, a lot had arrived already. Everyone is excited to see the Lis again. It's been quite a while."

"So are they here already?"

"No, not yet."

"Dad, can Tomoyo and I go to my room and wait there?"

"Sure. I'll just ask Bruce to call you."

"Thanks dad."

So Sakura and Tomoyo waited in Sakura's room. They talked and did a few retouches to their make-ups. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Bruce."

"Yeah come on Tomoyo let's go."

Sakura and Tomoyo went down to the ballroom. They saw the Lis sitting in a table with their parents. They were talking until the speaker said their names and everyone looked at them. All of them were stunned at the beauty of both girls. None of them moved until Sakura and Tomoyo reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the table which their parents were in. They both sat down in their seats.

"So which of you is Sakura and who is Tomoyo?" Yelan asked the two girls.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Li."

"Oh how cute. The both of you can call me Auntie Yelan."

"So Yelan where are your children? I haven't seen them yet?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"Oh they went to the washroom. Oh look here they come." Yelan replied as five girls came with a boy with them. "So everyone, do you still remember Fanren, Feimei, Sheifa, and Fuutie?" They smiled as their names were called.

"Of course. Who would forget?" Sonomi said.

"This is my one and only son Syaoran, and his cousin Meiling."

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

"As you have heard a while ago this is my daughter Sakura." Nadeshiko said.

"And this is my daughter Tomoyo." Sonomi followed.

"Oh their so cute." Said the four sisters together.

"Thank you." Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

"And polite too." They continued.

The music started playing. It was a love song. Couples started to dance away in the center. Syaoran went near Sakura and asked her.

"Um Sakura may I have this dance?" Syaoran held out his hand with a small blush on his face.

"Sure." Sakura replied taking his hand.

"Oh they look so cute together." Fanren said.

"Yep. They make a perfect couple." Feimei agreed.

Everyone watched the two dance in the slow music.

Syaoran

I led Sakura to the dance floor in the middle of the room. She placed her hands on my shoulder and I encircled my arms on her waist. We started to dance in the music.

"You look beautiful today." I finally managed to say.

"Thanks you look handsome too." Sakura replied smiling.

We continued to dance. More people started dancing to the slow music. Then Sakura rest her head on my chest. I feel a warm feeling inside me. I don't know what it is. I want to find out more about it. This is the first time I felt this way around someone.

Sakura

I got tired from dancing so I just rest my head on Syaoran's chest. It was strong and well built. I then felt something new. A warm feeling I never felt even with Eriol. It became clear to me that I really never loved Eriol. It was just a little crush. Maybe the true person I love was Syaoran, but I'm not sure since this is the first time I met him. I snapped out of my thoughts when my leg began to hurt.

"Syaoran, can we go to the balcony? My leg hurts."

"Sure."

We then went to the balcony and sat down on the bench. Just then the fireworks started. It was so beautiful.

"Wow, it's so nice."

"Yeah. It's really pretty."

No one spoke after. We just watched the fireworks until it finished. I was getting quite tense with the silence. So I decided to start on a conversation.

"So how's it like in China?"

"It's fine."

"Do you go to school there?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a lot of friends there?"

"Yep."

"Will you please talk more!" I suddenly snapped.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just not use to talking to you yet."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too for saying that."

"So can you tell me something about you?"

"Okay. Let's make a deal, I'll tell you everything I know about me and my family and you tell me all you know about you and your family."

"Deal."

"Okay I'll start first. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 15. I don't have any boyfriend. I study at Tomoeda High. My birthday is at April 1. I have 1 brother, Touya. My parents are Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. My best friend is Tomoyo Daidouji. We've been friends since forever. I'm cheerleading and basketball captain. I like every subject except for math. I'm good at sports and music. Others think that I'm popular, kind, helpful, talented, intelligent, athletic, and beautiful, but I'm not sure if you will see me as others do. I know martial arts and magic. I also model clothes for Tomoyo. That's all about me. What about you?"

"Well I'm Li Syaoran. 16. I don't have any girlfriends. I came from Hong Kong. My birthday is at June 13. I have 4 sisters, Fanren, Fuutie, Sheifa, and Feimei. My parents are Sasuke and Yelan Li. I like every subject. I'm also good in sports. In my old school they said that I was kind, intelligent, helpful, and athletic. I know martial arts and magic too. That's about everything. So how about your family?"

"Well all I know is that we're the richest family here in Japan and everyone in our family can use magic. That's all. It's not much."

"Our family is also like yours. We're the richest in China. We can use magic. And I'm the heir in our clan."

"I don't know who the heir to our clan is. Probably Touya or someone else."

"Okay then. We know all about each other now."

"Yep, and it's much easier to talk to each other."

"Yeah."

"Wow it's getting quite cold."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Okay."

We stood up from the bench and headed inside. When we got in almost everyone was gone. We didn't notice the time. It was already 1:00 in the morning. The only persons who were there were the Li, Daidouji, and Kinomoto family members. The adults were already saying their goodbyes to each other and Meiling and Tomoyo were talking to each other.

Normal

"So we'll be going now." Sasuke said

"Okay then be careful." Fujitaka relied.

"Um mom can I stay over?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's okay for me, but how about for your Uncle Fujitaka?" Sonomi replied.

"Don't worry about it Sonomi. You know Tomoyo is always welcome to stay." Nadeshiko said. "And even Meiling and Syaoran can stay over anytime they would want."

"Oh no, Tomoyo's gonna sleep over. I think I won't be able to sleep." Sakura joked.

"Um Auntie Yelan, can Meiling sleep over as well? It's okay with mom anyway." Sakura asked.

"It's fine with me. Do you want to sleep over Meiling?"

"Of course I do. I'll get to know Sakura and Tomoyo better."

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Sakura exclaimed.

"How about you Syaoran do you want to sleep over?" Tomoyo asked.

"No way. I'll be the only boy and there's no telling in what you may do to me?" Syaoran answered.

"Please Syaoran." Begged Meiling.

"No way. I'm not gonna changed my mind just because you begged Meiling."

"Fine, be that way."

"How about if I beg?" Tomoyo asked.

"Still no."

"What about me?" Sakura asked while having the cute and irresistible puppy face on.

"Um…no?"

"Please Syaoran. It'll be fun." Meiling insisted.

"Yeah Syaoran. Come on please. Do it for me and Meiling." Tomoyo assisted.

"No."

"It's okay girls. Come on let's just play by ourselves. If something bad happens maybe we'll be lucky enough to be alive." Sakura said sadly.

"Okay. I just wish we'll live." Tomoyo and Meiling said together.

The adults just watched them with amusement. Not interrupting their little drama.

"What if I suddenly get nightmares at what happen yesterday?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and Meiling while tears started to fill her eyes.

"Why did anything happen yesterday?" Meiling asked concerned.

"Something awful. You don't even know how bad it was." Sakura said still holding her tears. "What if he comes back tonight and tries to get revenge?"

"Don't worry Sakura will try our best to protect you." Meiling said while going close to Sakura.

"No you don't have to. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Sakura said breaking down into tears. Everyone was startled at the sudden break down.

"It's okay at least you'll be safe." Tomoyo said going near Sakura, but was stopped by a shield.

"Please Sakura don't cry alone. We're here for you." Meiling said trying to get near as well.

"You don't even know what happened. How can you help."

"If you tell us then we can help you." Meiling convinced.

"I want to but I'll just remember it."

"It's okay Sakura, fine I'll stay over just stop crying." Syaoran said while hugging Sakura.

"Really you'll stay over me?" Sakura said brightening up.

"Yes."

"Ow, that's so sad Syaoran won't stay over for his dear cousin but he'll stay over for Sakura." Fanren teased.

"Ohhh how sweet." Feimei, Sheifa, and Fuutie exclaimed.

"Yey. Syaoran's staying over." Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura said together giving each other high fives.

"Wow! Sakura's a good actor. This is the first time I've seen her act." Nadeshiko said very surprised.

"Yeah I can't believe she just changed Syaoran's mind. Just like that." Sasuke agreed.

"Do you know how hard it is to change Syaoran's mind?" Yelan said.

"That was so cool. So touching." Fujitaka interrupted.

"It's just so sad I didn't get it on video." Tomoyo said.

"Oh don't worry everybody. I got it all on video and I'll give everyone a copy." Sonomi said while holding a video camera.

A/N: Another chapter done. So what do you think? I've explained everything about Syaoran and Sakura. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everybody. I'm back. Sorry if I took so long to update. I was trying to make the suggestions work out. Thanks again for the reviews and suggestion.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 4 The Sleepover

ooSakura's Roomoo

"So, how did you like our little on the spot act Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

"You acted? I never knew."

"Well actually, we didn't act. Only Sakura did." Tomoyo explained.

"I didn't know that Sakura was a good actress."

"I know and I've known her all my life." Tomoyo agreed.

"You guys, I wasn't that good." Sakura explained.

"If that wasn't good what do you call it?" Meiling argued.

"Okay, stop it you guys. To settle this Sakura your acting was fair." Tomoyo said

"Fine. So Sakura, how did you know what to say to convince Syaoran?" Meiling wondered.

"Well I didn't actually think about what to say." Sakura explained.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo wondered.

"I just said what I felt." Sakura continued.

"Which part?" Syaoran asked.

"Almost every part." Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry about it okay. He won't come here." Syaoran assured.

"Okay I believe you. Now let's play a game." Sakura cheered up.

"What game?" Meiling asked understanding that Sakura doesn't want to stay on that subject.

"How about truth or dare?" Tomoyo suggested.

"It's still 10:00, too early play that. We'll play it later. I want to play basketball." Meiling said.

"Okay let's go." Sakura agreed. They left the room and went to the basketball court which is on the 4th floor. They went down the stairs and reached the court.

"So who's with who?" Syaoran asked.

"I go with Syaoran." Meiling said.

"Fine so what are the rules?" Sakura asked.

"Normal rules." Syaoran answered.

"Okay, but the loser will have to do what the winners say for a whole week." Tomoyo said.

"Fine, let's start. Whole court, our ring on the left, we get the ball." Sakura announced.

The game started Sakura dribbled the ball and went to their ring. She threw the ball behind the three point line and it went in. Meiling picked the ball and passed it to Syaoran who went to the other side. He threw the ball and got a two points. Time passed by quickly. The score was now 79-77 with Syaoran and Meiling leading. They had 10 more seconds and Sakura has the ball. She was marked by Syaoran so she passed it to Tomoyo who got the ball and dribbled across the court. Meiling was just right behind her and was about to get the ball so Tomoyo passed it to Sakura who was waiting at the 3-point line. Only 3 seconds remain, Sakura threw the ball. 2 more seconds, it was going near the ring. 1, it went in. Zero, the game has ended. Sakura and Tomoyo won with a score of 80-79.

"That was a tough match." Tomoyo stated.

"I know. It's the first time we lost to anyone at all." Meiling said.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know Sakura was that good." Meiling answered.

"I'm not the basketball captain for nothing, you know. And Tomoyo how can you say that it was a tough match, I did almost all the work." Sakura said.

"Cool, I'm gonna join the basketball team." Meiling said.

"Okay then go to the gym on Monday." Sakura said.

"Let's go back. I'm beat." Syaoran suggested.

"Great idea." Sakura agreed.

They went back to Sakura's room to rest. After 30 minutes, they took a shower and changed into clean clothes. They decided to play truth or dare next.

"So let's start." Tomoyo said. "I choose Meiling truth or dare?"

"How about dare." Meiling said.

"Okay then, I dare you to call the pizza place and ask them to deliver 40 boxes of garlic pizzas to your house."

"Ohh that's easy."

"Here's the phone." Tomoyo said while handing a wireless phone to Meiling. Meiling then pressed the number for Pizza Place

"Good Evening you have reached the Pizza Place may I take your order?"

"I would like to order 40 boxes of garlic pizzas."

"And where would this be delivered?"

"In this address…"

"Okay thank you mam."

Meiling placed the phone down with a smile visible on her face as she looked at the expression of her friends.

"I can't believe that you did it." Sakura said amazed.

"I told you it was easy." Meiling said to Tomoyo. "So it's my turn and I choose Sakura. So, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said a while ago that something happened yesterday."

"Oh." Sakura said sadly.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Tomoyo said. "What if we just watch a movie."

"Okay, it's getting boring anyway." Meiling said. "It's alright Sakura, you don't have to answer that."

"Thanks, so what movie are we watching?"

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean..." Syaoran suggested,

"Okay that sounds nice."

Tomoyo took the DVD and played it. They all watched together. They kept laughing at everything, even the smallest detail until the movie finished. Everyone was already sleepy. It was already 3:30 in the morning.

"I'm sooo sleepy." Meiling yawned.

"I know. So where do you want to sleep?" Sakura asked.

"I want to sleep here." Tomoyo said.

"Me too." Meiling said.

"I'll just sleep at another room." Syaoran answered.

"Okay, you can sleep at the room across." Sakura said.

"Good night everyone." They all said.

/The next day

Sakura stirred in her sleep. She slowly began to wake up. She looked around and saw that no one was there. She took a shower and went down to the dinning room. She saw that Meiling and Tomoyo were already eating. She took her seat and waited for her food to be served.

"Morning." Tomoyo and Meiling said.

"Morning." Sakura replied.

"So where are we going to do today?" Tomoyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered. Syaoran then entered the room and sat down.

"Well Auntie Yelan went here a while ago while you were still sleeping. She, mom, and Auntie Nadeshiko are going out somewhere. So she asked the both of us to tour Meiling and Syaoran around Tomoeda." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh okay then. So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Wherever." Tomoyo answered.

"Hey what if we go to the park first." Meiling suggested.

"Nice idea. Let's leave after 30 minutes. Is everyone okay with that?" Tomoyo said looking at her watch that said it was already 9:30.

"Yep. Fine with me." Sakura answered.

"Me too. I'm so totally excited." Meiling said.

"Fine, whatever." Syaoran said, bored.

/After 30 minutes

"Okay let's go." Meiling said really excited.

They left the house and started to go around the neighborhood. They went to the park, museum, aquarium, skating rink, stores, everywhere. Then they reached the mall.

"Hey let's go to the arcade." Sakura suggested.

"That would be fun." Meiling answered.

They played different games and won a lot of prizes. They left the arcade and went to a really fancy restaurant.

"Good morning madams and sir." The waiter greeted. "Table for how many?"

"4 please." Tomoyo answered.

"This way." The waiter said leading them to their table. "May I take your order?" The waiter asked handing everyone a menu. Everyone ordered their food and waited.

"It's so quiet." Meiling whined.

"I know." Tomoyo said.

"Oh I know, since we don't know each other that well why don't we tell something about ourselves." Sakura said.

"That's a great idea. I'll start." Meiling said.

Everyone told something about themselves. After they finished their talk the food arrived. They ate and talked. After everyone had finished eating they asked for their bill. The waiter handed their bill and everyone insisted on paying. Syaoran gave up and watched the three girls.

"I'll pay." Tomoyo said.

"No I will. I'm the host here." Sakura said.

"That's very kind of you but I'll pay since I'm the guest and you already hosted a party last night." Meiling said

They continued this until someone suddenly took the bill from them.

"I'll pay since I'm the only guy." Syaoran said while giving their payment to the waiter.

"You're so unfair." The three said.

"Whatever let's go." Syaoran said.

They left and continued going around the mall. They bought a lot of things. Sakura and Tomoyo let Meiling and Syaoran carry their bags since they lost at the basketball game they had, but Syaoran carried almost all the bags. They decided to go home and rest. Everyone had a great time.

A/N: That's all everyone I hope you like it. Not much had happened because I'm trying to slow things down. But in the next chap somethings will surely happen. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so very, very sorry if I took so long to update. I had technical difficulties and I ran low on ideas. By the way Eriol went back to England and he will only appear in the first and last part of this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 5 The New Students

ooSchooloo

"Ohayo everyone." Sakura greeted as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Hi Sakura." Meiling replied.

"Hello." Syaoran simply said.

DING DONG

The school bell rang signaling the start of school. Everyone was still talking until the teacher walked in. The students went to their proper seats but still continued taking.

"Okay everyone please keep quite." Mr. Terada said. "Today we have 4 new students from England. Please welcome them."

The students entered the classroom. Everyone was paying close attention.

"Please introduce yourselves." Mr. Terada said.

"Hello my name is Natsume Kubayashi. I'm 16. I was born here in Japan incase you were wondering why my name is Japanese, but I grew up in England. It's nice meeting all of you." The girls in their class except for Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling gave out a dreamy sigh and the guys except for Syaoran just glared at him.

"Hi my name is Rachelle Cruise. I'm 15. I'm from England. I love math and P.E. I also like to sing. I hope we can be friends." This time the guys whistled and the girls just glared.

"Hello everyone, I'm Killua Rumi. I'm 16. Like Natsume I was also born here but I grew up in England." The girls now started to drool since there were two hot guys standing in front of them.

"Hi I'm Melanie Cruise. I'm 15. I'm also from England. Rachelle and I are sisters. I love to draw." The guys now have their own little world in la la land.

"Okay thank you. Ms. Rachelle, please occupy the seat in front of Ms. Kinomoto. Ms. Kinomoto, please raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand and smiled at Rachelle. "Ms. Melanie, please sit beside Ms. Rachelle." Mr. Terada continued. "Mr. Kubayashi, please sit in front of Ms. Rachelle and Mr. Rumi please sit in front of Ms. Melanie." Mr. Terada finished.

"Okay 20 minutes break. I just have to talk with the principal." Mr. Terada said while walking towards the door.

"Hi Rachelle, Melanie, Natsume, and Killua. Long time no see." Sakura said.

"Oh hi Saku." Rachelle replied.

"We missed you so much." Melanie said

"Hey guys." Tomoyo greeted.

"Hi Moyo." Rachelle and Melanie said.

"Hello." Natsume said.

"Yo." Killua said.

"So who are they?" Meiling asked.

"Oh yeah. This is Rachelle Cruise." Sakura said pointing to the girl with brown waist length hair and ruby red eyes.

"Her sister Melanie." Tomoyo continued pointing to the girl with black mid-back length hair and violet eyes.

"Natsume Kubayashi." Sakura said pointing to the boy with blue violet hair and brown eyes.

"And Killua Rumi" Tomoyo said pointing to the boy with white hair and baby blue eyes.

"They're our friends from England." Sakura and Tomoyo finished.

"Oh I see. Well I'm Meiling Li from Hong Kong and this is my cousin Syaoran." Meiling introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Natsume said.

"Are you by any chance from the Li Clan." Melanie wondered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Syaoran said.

"Well we're from the Cruise Clan in England." Rachelle said.

"Oh I've heard of them. I think they're the richest family in England." Meiling said.

"Yep. You heard right." Sakura said.

"So why are they here?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't know." Tomoyo replied.

"So can you tell us why you guys are here in Japan?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's because-" Killua explained but was cut by Mr. Terada.

"Everyone settle down please." Mr. Terada said while waiting for everyone to be quiet and return to their proper seats. "As you have known I went to the principal's office due to a meeting." He paused and looked at everyone. They were all listening attentively to know what the meeting is all about. "The meeting was about your field trip." The room was suddenly filled with murmurs. Mr. Terada cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking. "You will have your one week field trip in the Northern Forest. We will leave on Friday so you will have time to prepare. You will be placed into groups of 8. You and your group mates will have to work together to survive in the forest and find all the items that we hid. We will give you the first clue when we arrive. The clues will lead you to the items and there will be other clues found in or on the objects. After 5 days you will come back at the entrance of the forest. You will be given trackers incase you get lost so I suggest you take good care of it. I will explain more about your tasks on our way to the forest. You may pack anything you find necessary to bring. I will announce the groups tomorrow. Until then, good bye everyone." Mr. Terada said and then left. The room was again filled with whispers.

/Lunch

"So what do you think about our field trip?" Sakura asked.

"It sounds fun." Tomoyo replied.

"I hope we'll be group mates." Rachelle said.

"Yah, that'll be awesome." Meiling said.

"I'm really excited." Melanie said.

"Oh yeah, hey guys did you know that today's period after lunch are cancelled? If you're wondering why it's because today's the day for you to sign-up at any club?" Sakura said.

"Really? No one told us about that." Melanie said.

"So guys which clubs are you gonna join." Rachelle asked.

"Well I'm already in the choir and I don't feel like joining another club besides I need all my time to film you guys and make outfits for you." Tomoyo answered. Sakura, Rachelle, and Melanie just sweatdropped at her answer and Meiling had a 'what-does-she-mean' expression.

"Oh no, we're so gonna get it from Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Meiling asked.

"Well Tomoyo loves to film and make outfits. Sakura's her forced model and when they were at England Tomoyo also made clothes for us. She makes nice clothes but it's a little bit revealing. She also films whenever she can. She always has her video camera with her." Rachelle explained.

"It sounds fun." Meiling said.

"Okay enough about that. Sakura, why don't you tell them what clubs are you in" Tomoyo said.

"Okay fine, I'm in the Basketball and Cheerleading club already but I'm gonna try out for Girls' Soccer too." Sakura said.

"I wanna try for the Basketball team and Soccer too." Meiling said.

"I'll join Arts, Volleyball, and Soccer if it fits within my schedule." Melanie replied.

"I'll try for Basketball, Cheerleading, Track and Field, Choir, and Soccer." Rachelle said.

"You're gonna join all those!" Meiling asked surprised.

"Yup, why can't I join all those?" Rachelle asked

"Well you can but the clubs you chose has 2 or 3 days for training." Sakura said.

"Oh don't worry I know I can join all those clubs." Rachelle said happily.

"How exactly?" Meiling wondered.

"Well, I can tell the future." Rachelle explained.

"What? How?" Meiling asked amazed.

"I'll explain more later." Rachelle said.

"Hey I know since we don't know so much about each other why don't we have a sleep over and tell all about ourselves, have games, watch movies, order pizza and a lot more stuff." Tomoyo suggested.

"Hey that'll be cool." Sakura said.

"So which house are we gonna stay at?" Melanie asked.

"It depends." Rachelle said.

"Yeah and is it an all girls sleep over?" Meiling agreed.

"Okay let's decide on the place later and for me it'll be much fun if it's an all girl's sleep over." Tomoyo said.

"I agree, so let's all meet up after try-outs at the front gate." Sakura said.

"That's fine by me." Melanie said.

"I can't wait." Rachelle explained.

"Yey another sleep over." Meiling said.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Okay you guys I have to go to the basketball court." Sakura said.

"Yeah and I have to go to the Choir room and help Mrs. Oishi see you guys later." Tomoyo said.

"I have to go to the Arts room and sign up." Melanie said.

"Hey Sakura, why don't the 3 of us go together." Rachelle said.

"That's a great idea." Meiling agreed.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways except for Sakura, Rachelle, and Meiling.

ooBasketball Courtoo

Sakura, Meiling, and Rachelle

"Okay everyone I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm the Basketball Team Captain. So those who are trying out please list your names here." Sakura said while giving out a clipboard.

"I'm so excited." Rachelle said.

"Yeah me too. I wonder how they're gonna tell who's good enough to join?" Meiling asked.

"Okay since everyone has finished writing their names we can now start." Sakura said handing the clipboard to the coach. "The coach and I will decide on who will join the team which will be by a 5 on 5 match since there are 10 candidates. We will only choose 5 of you but it doesn't mean that all the players of the winning team will be the ones chosen. We will group you now."

"Okay so the members of Team A are Rachelle Cruise, Asaki Minami, Kairi Ogasa, Suzuki Kudo, and Ayami Minamoto. The players for Team B are Megumi Hora, Keiki Oyasumi, Yuuki Kuchiro, Hikari Funachi and Li Meiling. Please to your designated courts." The coach said.

"Now that you know who your teammates are let's start this. The game will only last for 30 minutes so try your best." And with that Sakura blew the whistle signaling the start of the game. A lot of students came to watch the basketball game. The players did their best. After 30 minutes the time has come. The decision will be made on who will be in the Girls Basketball team.

"Good job everyone. All of you had worked hard but only a few of you will be accepted. So this is our decision. We will choose the players from the winning team first. The 2 chosen players from this team A are Rachelle Cruise and Kairi Ogasa. And from team B we have Megumi Hora, Hikari Funachi, and last but not the least Li Meiling. Congratulations to the five of you, you are now part of the Girls Basketball Team. Our practices will be from 5-6 pm Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We also have practices during Saturday at 2-4 pm. Thank you for coming everyone." Sakura announced.

"Yey we got in." Rachelle said while jumping up and down.

"I know I'm so happy." Meiling said joining Rachelle.

"Hey guys congratulations." Sakura said.

"Thanks Saku." Rachelle and Meiling said.

"So where you heading to?" Meiling asked.

"Well the cheerleading try-outs." Sakura said.

"Hey why don't we go together. I'm trying-out for the cheerleading club anyway." Rachelle suggested.

"And I'll go watch you. I'm interested to see what else Rachelle can do. And after the cheerleading try-outs we'll go together to the Choir Room." Meiling said.

"Hey that's a great idea." Sakura remarked.

"Okay let's go then, I'm really excited." Rachelle said.

ooArts Roomoo

Melanie

"I'm done signing up." I said.

"So time to go to the Volleyball court."

ooGymoo

Sakura, Meiling, and Rachelle

"Okay everyone the captain's here, we can now start the try-outs." The coach announced to the waiting girls.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting everyone. I'm Sakura Kinomoto the Cheerleading Squad Captain. Since everyone has already given their forms to the coach we can begin. There will be 2 parts in this try-out. First is the routine performance and second will be the follow the orders." (A/N: Just to let you know I only made it up.) Sakura started to handout pieces of papers.

"We will now start the first part. Those are your routines you will all be given 5 minutes to study it. We will call you one by one and you have to perform the routines." The coach explained.

/After 5 minutes

The coach started to call out names. Everyone did their routines and the follow the order part. There were a lot of amazing stunts like double flips, summersaults, cartwheels, back flips, splits, handsprings, and triple flips.

"Everyone did their best and it made it very hard to decide. And I'm sorry to say that we can only accept 5 persons and those lucky 5 are Hitori Yuuno, Kaana Sumo, Itsuka Sayonji, Rachelle Cruise, and Miyaka Tsutshiko. Congratulations. We have practice during Tuesdays and Thursdays at 3:30-4:30 pm and during Saturdays it's at 7-9:30 am be sure to attend." Sakura said.

"Hey Rachelle nice job." Meiling said.

"Thanks." Rachelle replied.

"Hey why don't we go to the Choir Room since Rachelle's gonna audition for the Choir and Tomoyo's there?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah let's go." Meiling said.

ooVolleyball Courtoo

Melanie

"Alright I got in this is so cool." I said. 'I wonder how the others are doing what if I go to the Choir Room first and check on Tomoyo.' I thought.

ooChoir Roomoo

Tomoyo

'I wonder how the others are? I hope they got in.' I thought.

"Okay next please." I said.

"Hey Tomoyo." Sakura, Meiling, Melanie and Rachelle said while entering the room. Everyone went beside me except for Rachelle who got ready to sing and went up the stage.

"Okay let's start." I said. I started to play the piano while Rachelle sang. 'She's really good. She got every part right even the very highest note.' Then the song ended.

"Wow Rachelle you're so good." Sakura said amazed.

"Yeah she's right." Meiling said.

"Okay Rachelle you got in congratulations. We have practice during Fridays at 3:30-4:30 pm and Saturdays at 10-12 pm." I said.

"Yey I got in." Rachelle said.

"Hey let's go to the Soccer Field." Melanie said.

oo Soccer Fieldoo

"Yey, I'm so happy I get film all of you especially Sakura." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes while holding her video camera.

"Where did she get that?" Meiling asked.

"Oh no she's starting." Sakura said nervously. Everyone laughed at her comment except for Tomoyo who just said 'hmph'. The four of them went to the field to sign up while Tomoyo filmed them. The try-outs started. Everyone was in the same team Sakura and Meiling were Mid-fielders while Rachelle and Melanie were Strikers. When the game ended the coach announced those who got in and Sakura and the others got in.

"Congratulations on those who got in the team and good job on those who didn't. It was a really good match." The coach said.

"Okay everyone we have practices during Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5-6 pm and at Saturdays 5-7 pm. That's all" The captain said.

"So is everyone done trying-out?" Tomoyo asked as they walked out of the soccer field.

"Well I still have to try for Track & Field and I'm done." Rachelle said.

"Oh okay let's go then." Sakura said.

ooTrack & Fieldoo

They arrived at the field and the coach was already explaining.

"Okay so those who will finish first in this last run will be in the team so do your best."

"So is Rachelle fast?" Meiling asked.

"You can say so." Melanie answered.

"Oh they're gonna start." Sakura said.

"I have my camera ready." Tomoyo said. The others just sweatdropped.

"On your marks, Set, Go." The coach said.

"Go Rachelle." Sakura, Meiling, and Melanie cheered.

"Oh cool she's leading." Tomoyo said still filming.

"Wow she's really fast." Meiling said.

"Yey she won." Melanie said as Rachelle crossed the finish line.

"C'mon let's congratulate her." Sakura said.

"Wait I'm still filming. The other runners are still not finish." Tomoyo said.

They waited until the last runner finished. They then went to Rachelle and congratulated her.

"Okay we have practice during Mondays and Wednesdays at 3:30-4:30 pm. See you then." The captain said.

The five of them started to go to the gate while talking.

"I didn't know you were that fast Rachelle." Meiling said.

"Yeah I'm so amazed. You're as fast as Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Really, Sakura's also fast?" Rachelle asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't want to try for the Track team." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh yeah where are we having the sleepover?" Melanie asked.

"Oh I forgot about that." Sakura said.

"Me too." Meiling said.

"So where are we having it?" Rachelle asked.

"We can't have it in our house cause Syaoran's there." Meiling said

"Can't have it at my place Touya's there." Sakura said

"I suggest we have it at Melanie and Rachelle's place since there's a meeting at our house." Tomoyo said.

"Oh wait, Natsume and Killua are staying at your house right?" Sakura said.

"Yup, but they're staying at someone else's house." Melanie explained.

"So it's decided then. We'll just get your stuff and go at our place." Rachelle said.

So they went to pick up Tomoyo's stuff first. They went in their mansion and bumped into Sonomi.

"Hi Mom." Tomoyo said.

"Hi Aunt Sonomi." Sakura and Meiling greeted.

"Hello Aunt Sonomi nice seeing you again." Rachelle said.

"Yeah we missed you." Melanie added.

"Oh hi you guys." Sonomi replied not realizing who Rachelle and Melanie are.

"Oh mom do you remember Rachelle and Melanie Cruise from England?" Tomoyo said.

"Oh my you've grown a lot. I didn't even recognize you. So are your parents here with you?" Sonomi said while hugging the 2 girls.

"No they're not here. We came here with only Natsume, Killua, and Joe."

"Oh yeah mom I'm sleeping over at Rachelle and Melanie's." Tomoyo said.

"Okay have fun girls." And with that Sonomi left for her meeting.

"So let's go to my room." Tomoyo said. Everyone agreed and went to Tomoyo's room. When they reached her room they saw that almost everything was colored in lavender. Her wallpaper, bedcovers, pillows, sofas, computer, desk, chair, wardrobe, and even her carpet were in lavender only in different shades. So Tomoyo got some clothes and other stuff she thinks she needs. After she got everything ready they left Tomoyo's house and went to the mansion beside it, Meiling's mansion. When they entered the house they saw Yelan, Syaoran, Fan Ren, Fuu Tie, Shei Fa, and Fei Mei in the living room doing their own stuff. Yelan was reading the news paper on what's happening in China, Syaoran was watching T.V. and the 4 sisters were chatting merrily.

"Hey Aunt Yelan I'm home." Meiling announced.

"Welcome home Meiling and I see you have some visitors with you." Yelan greeted and the others stopped what they were doing to look at the persons standing in front of them.

"Hello Auntie Yelan." Sakura and Tomoyo said. "Hey Syaoran, Fan Ren, Fuu Tie, Shei Fa, and Fei Mei." Sakura continued.

"Hey guys." Tomoyo simply said.

"Hi." Syaoran said shortly.

"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura, you're still looking as kawaii as ever." The sisters said. Sakura blushed and looked at Syaoran. He was just sitting in his chair, blushing and staring at her. She blushed even more. She looked around to see if anyone saw it but unfortunately all her girlfriends saw it and they were all trying to hide their laughter.

"I don't think we've met before." Yelan said to Rachelle and Melanie.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm Rachelle Cruise and this is my sister Melanie. We're your son and niece's classmates. We just came from England. It's nice to meet all of you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Yelan Li and these are my children Fanren, Fuutie, Sheifa, Feimei, and of course Syaoran."

"Oh Auntie I'm staying over at Rachelle and Melanie's house." Meiling said.

"Okay have fun and it's nice meeting you. Nice to see you again Sakura, Tomoyo." Yelan said.

"Hey guys let's go to my quarter." They all went to Meiling's room and saw that her room was almost like Tomoyo's only it's in the color of red. They sat in the couches as they waited for Meiling to finish packing. After 5 minutes they left the Li Mansion. They were now going to Sakura's Mansion which was next to the Li Mansion. They entered the house and went to the living room to greet Sakura's family.

"Hello Auntie, Uncle." Tomoyo, Meiling, Rachelle, and Melanie greeted.

"Hi mom, dad." Sakura said.

"Oh hello Tomoyo, Meiling. Oh my, are those Rachelle and Melanie?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yup, it's us Auntie." Rachelle replied.

"So when did you arrived?" Fujitaka asked.

"Just yesterday." Melanie answered.

"Oh mom, dad, I'm staying over at Rachelle and Melanie's place." Sakura said.

"Ok, see you some other time then." Nadeshiko said.

"We're just going to get some stuff." Sakura said. They left the living room and went to Sakura's room. It was like Tomoyo's only it's colored in pink, has more stuff, and is a lot bigger. Sakura took some clothes from her walk-in closet and placed it inside her bag. They went on their way to Rachelle and Melanie's Mansion which was surprisingly just across the road.

"Come on let's go in." Melanie said as the gates opened.

"Cool we're neighbors." Meiling said.

"I know we can really hang out a lot." Sakura said.

"And we can go to school and walk home together." Rachelle said.

"Yeah and I can tape all of you guys more often without that much trouble." Tomoyo said. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Okay everyone we're here." Rachelle said as they reached their front door.

A/N: I'm so sorry if it took so long to update. I promise that I will make the next chapter really long and interesting. Please don't forget to review. I'll look forward to reading them and I would really appreciate it. Hope you keep reading. Oh yeah, I may take longer period of time to update since school here is about to start and I still have to prepare and I also have basketball practice but I'll try my best to update occasionally.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it. I'm so sorry if I took so long to update. I originally planned on updating months ago but then everything started to go wrong. I even started to think to stop writing this story or at least ask your opinions about it but then I got a review from Sakura Li-chan the other day that made me continue writing. I'm so sorry for not updating for more than a year I'll try my best to continue writing and updating since it's kind of difficult when you have slow connection and a hectic school schedule.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, some of the characters, and the songs.

Chapter 6 Getting to Know Each Other

"So what do we do now guys?" Sakura said. They just finished having dinner and they are now in the entertainment room when suddenly,

DING DONG

"Who do you could that be?" Rachelle asked.

"I don't know let's go see then." Melanie replied. The girls went down to the front door to see who it was. They saw their butler, Joe, opening the door. A familiar looking chocolate brown eyed girl with auburn hair reaching her mid-back came into view.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Melanie and Rachelle screamed together.

"Nice greeting guys." Sandra smirked.

"Oh my gosh. What in the world are you doing here? When? How? Why?" The two girls interrogated together.

"Won't you even let me sit down first?" Sandra raised her eyebrow.

"Oh sorry." Melanie scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well come on then let's go to our room so you can leave your things there then we can go back to the entertainment room to talk." Rachelle said while taking Sandra's arm and dragging her up the stairs.

"Um guys, we kinda don't know her." Sakura reminded.

"Oh yeah. We'll just introduce her later." Melanie said.

ooEntertainment Roomoo

"So… what do we do now?" Sandra asked.

"Hey why don't we sing." Melanie suggested while looking at the Magic Sing (A/N: Incase you don't know this is a microphone that has numbers and you will punch the numbers of a certain song and it will play. Kind of like a karaoke machine.)

"Hey I think before we sing we should say everything about ourselves since we don't know each other very well yet and so that there will be no secrets between us. " Meiling said.

"That's a great idea! I want to hear Sakura sing. This is surely a wonderful day. I would really get this on tape." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes and while holding her very trusty video camera. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Oh this is gonna be fun. So who's gonna go first?" Sakura asked ignoring Tomoyo who still had stars in her eyes.

"Well I think Melanie should go first since she was the one who suggested it." Rachelle said.

"Hey good idea." Tomoyo agreed finally snapping out of her trance.

"Ok so let's start." Sandra said.

Melanie stood up and went in front of the TV. She took the mic and started to say things about herself.

"So as you all know my name is Melanie Cruise, 15, I came from England and I have a sis here! Rachelle! My birthday is on December 5. I love drawing and playing sports. I can use magic. Umm... we didn't tell you guys that Killua and I are... ummm... sort of... well he's actually my..." Melanie stuttered.

"FIANCE" Rachelle finished.

"WHAT! Oh my gosh that's so cool." The others exclaimed. They kept talking about Melanie having a fiancé and stuff.

"Okay, okay. The song I'm gonna sing will be True Colors by MYMP. Oh yeah by the way the whole fiancé thing it's our secret okay." Melanie said.

You with sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Though I realise

It's hard take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

The darkness inside you

Makes you feel so small

But I see your true colors

Shinning through

And I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can then

Just call me up

Cause you know I'll be there

And I see your true colors

Shinning through

And I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can then

Just call me up

Cause you know I'll be there

And I see your true colors

Shinning through

And I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors

True colors

Are shinning through

And I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

"Wow that was great." Sakura commented.

"Yeah it was and I got it on tape." Tomoyo said holding up her camera with a big smile across her face.

"So whose turn is it?" Rachelle asked.

"Hey why don't we let the person who sang choose." Sandra suggested.

"Okay that would be nice. Well since my sis suggested that I go first I choose her to go next." Melanie smirked at Rachelle while she glared at her.

"Hmph." Rachelle made her way to the mic and started to introduce herself.

"I'm Rachelle Cruise, 15, from England. I love playing sports, singing when I'm alone, shopping, hanging out, cooking, and reading interesting books. I love Math and PE. Like Melanie I also have a fiancé, Natsume. Oh by the way, I can also use magic. And my birthday is on January 7."

She chose a song and started to sing Sakura Kiss by Chieco Kawabe.

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo

HONTO wa KIRAI? SUKI? mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara

REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yo

SUKI ni natteku riyuu wa minna

Chigau yo ne KEDO MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU

TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shiyo

Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi

Haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku

Tatoeba atashi no

Mada shiranai kimi

Mitsukete mitai kedo

Kowaku mo ARU

DENIMU ni FURIRU ni

KAJUARU ni CHAINA

Autabi shichi henge

Kakugo asobe

Tsugitsugi hiraku

Ai no tobira wa

SURIRU mansai

danzen koi shiyo

Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura KISSU

Setsunai hodo ranman koi DESU

Yowai TOKO mo uketome aou fureau ai wa muteki

Sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Mabushii sora ni makenai

Omoide tsukurou ima

Danzen koi shiyo

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU

TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shi yo

Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi

Haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH

Hanasaku otome no bigaku

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

"That was great." Sandra complemented.

"Yeah sis, that wasn't so bad." Melanie said

"Yeah." Meiling said.

"Thanks guys. So now it's Sandra's turn." Rachelle said handing the mic to Sandra.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Sandra Wayne, 15, my birthday is on March 7. I love Math, singing, hanging out, shopping, reading some selected books, and dressing up. I grew up in England that's why I know Rachelle and Melanie. We've been friends since 4th grade. My father is planning to expand his companies to other countries that still don't have our products. I have a little brother named Youichi. I'll be starting school tomorrow. I am currently staying in a hotel until my dad finds a good place for us to stay in. Okay enough of that, I'll be singing the song Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne since she I like her very much."

After singing she then gave the mic to Sakura.

"Okay I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 15, I'm from here. I love sports, music, and hanging out. I hate Math. I can use magic like you guys can. I have a brother, Touya. And my birthday is on April 1." Sakura said.

"And I'll sing the song Stick With You by The Pussycat Dolls." (A/N: I'm too lazy to put up the lyrics soo I'm not going to put it up.)

"Okay I'm done. So Meiling you're up." Sakura said not noticing the trance that her friends were in.

When she noticed that no one was talking she snapped her fingers in front of Meiling's face and everyone was back to normal.

"Yeah sure." Meiling grabbed the mic and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Meiling Li, 15, from Hong Kong. My birthday is on July 16. I'm an only child. I can also use magic. Right now I'm staying with Syaoran and his family. I love sports and I hate studying."

"So what are you singing?" Rachelle suddenly shouted.

"Well I'm going to sing Final Goodbye by Rihanna." Meiling then started to sing.

"Okay so Tomoyo it's your turn." Meiling said.

"Okay as you all know my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm 15 just like the rest of you. My birthday is on September 26. I love to sing, make clothes and take videos especially if it's Sakura but now I have more of you to make clothes for and take videos of." Tomoyo said in a dreamy state.

The others sweatdrop and fell down anime style.

"Ok so I'm gonna sing I Don't want to Miss A Thing by Aerosmith."

After singing they went to watch Epic Movie. They ate popcorn and told stories while watching. The film ended and they all went to sleep since it was already 1:00 and they had school tomorrow.

/Next Day\

"Hoe!!!!!" Sakura shouted. Everyone was suddenly jolted awake.

"We're gonna be late guys." Sakura screamed while wearing her uniform. The girls all stood up quickly and went to the available bathrooms, changing and doing their personal hygiene. They then rushed to the dinning room and took their breakfast. After they finished they went in the Ferrari car, which was the closest car to the door and drove to school.

ooSchooloo

Sakura and the other girls finally arrived. They saw Syaoran and the other guys waiting for them.

"Hey guys. How long have you been waiting?" Tomoyo asked.

"We just arrived a while ago so don't worry." Killua said.

"Oh yeah, Syaoran this is Sandra. She is a friend form England." Melanie introduced.

"Why the hell are you here woman?" Natsume asked.

"You never change, do you?" Sandra asked rolling her eyes.

"Nope got a problem with that?" Natsume retaliated.

"Natsume be nice." Rachelle said.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Okay then let's go everyone." Meiling said enthusiastically.

ooClassroomoo

There were already a lot of people inside the classroom when the group came in. People stopped whatever they were doing to watch the richest kids in school go to their seats to put their stuff then go in a corner of the room and start chatting with each other without even noticing them. Kate and her posse then became jealous because the hottest boys in school were not paying to them. They went near the group. Kate then tapped Syaoran on the shoulder two other bimbos tapped Natsume and Killua. The three turned around and got annoyed when they saw who it was. Kate and the other two bimbos then latched themselves on the boys' arm, which pissed the girls off and irritated the guys.

"Get off me whore." Killua said while trying to pry the girl off his arm.

"Don't ever touch me again hag." Natsume said disgusted.

"Lay off slut. Get your filthy hands off of me." Syaoran said glaring while pulling his hand away from Kate's grip.

"But Syao-kun, I missed you." Kate whined going closer to Syaoran.

"Well I didn't." Syaoran said impassively.

"Oh Syao-kun stop being shy." Kate giggled.

"Why don't you bother someone else who'll actually care? I'm sorry, I don't actually want to be seen interacting with someone whose lower than a pig much more be seen with them." Syaoran said icily.

"Ouch." Sakura said which caused the class to laugh.

Kate glared at Sakura with so much hatred for embarrassing her. The look promised that she'd get her revenge. Everyone still snickered while staring at the bimbo who was still trying to hold or even touch Natsume. Getting quite irritated with her failure she stopped trying and just stood as near to Natsume as possible.

"Oh come on Natsume-kun, don't you like me?" Ino asked pouting.

"Hell no. Besides I only like one girl." Natsume replied while putting his arm around Rachelle's waist and pulling her closer.

"Why the hell do you like that bitch? I'm like prettier than her. In fact I'm the second prettiest girl here." Ino proclaimed proudly.

"Who gives a damn about you? Leave now or suffer the consequences." Natsume threatened.

Ino squeaked and looked around for Kate and her other friend only to find her not in the classroom. She went out too look for them while the class went back to doing their own business. The teacher then went in and greeted the class. He checked the attendance and did things that he had to do. When he finished, he then started announcing the groupings for the field trip.

"Okay, the next group will be composed of Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meiling Li, Kevin Smith, Kate Kudoki, and Ino Yanagi."

"Finally the last group will be Rachelle Cruise, Melanie Cruise, Natsume Kubayashi, Killua Rumi, Sandra Wayne, Ryoma Echizen, Hikaru Suoh and Akira Noda."

A/N: Finally after more than a year I have finally finished this chapter. I am so very sorry for the very very long wait. I'll try my best to update more. I know that this chapter is not much but it is a punishment for not writing it for more than a year. I have lost my train of thought and I could not continue it because of difficulty expressing what I want to say. Thankfully I did not forget the plot but I have forgotten some of the minor detail and I am not that sure on what to do in some parts. Pls. review and continue reading. I want to thank the reviewers who continued to support this story.

BabieLuvly101  
WolfStarMoon  
CherryBlossomsBlues  
Sakura Yingfa Li  
lil cherry blossom wolf  
YumYumXP  
bellcicle  
krn5rul3  
lil cherry blossom wolf  
yukyungtang  
Rebel Sk8er of CA  
Y'rno Blaise  
ldyxcuti3  
Daughter of Water  
halliwells  
dbzgtfan2004  
sakura-kusabana  
Sakura Li-chan

I also want to thank those who added this story to their alerts and/or favorites

Ashura Anei  
BabieLuvly101  
Cherry-Blossom-Love  
Daughter of Water  
Sakura Li-chan  
Sakura Shao Lang  
Sakura Yingfa Li  
WolfStarMoon  
dfge  
krn5rul3  
ldyxcuti3  
sakura-kusabana  
yukyungtang

CherryBlossomsBlues  
Sakura Li-chan  
Sakura Yingfa Li  
Shiona Acitiu  
WolfStarMoon  
Y'rno Blaise  
bellcicle  
muffin-flameice


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Oh yeah this is happening before Christmas. Here's the next chapter then.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or some of the characters I used.

Chapter 7 Preparing for the Trip

ooSchooloo

"Okay, here are the rules that will be implied during the trip and some details." Mr. Terada said after the squealing, some grumbling, and a little bit of cursing died down due to the groupings.

"So we will be using a bus to go to the northern forest. You can sit wherever you want. As you all know, this trip will be held for a week. The first three days will be spent for the scavenger hunt. You will deliver the things you got to us teachers. We will be in the campsite, which is also in the forest waiting for you guys. After the hunt, we will have some activities to improve your teamwork and for you to socialize with others. We will also have a test of courage, which will happen on our 5th day in the forest. The remaining time will be given to you to do anything you want as long as you stay inside the forest and return to the site before 10 pm. During the scavenger hunt, you must use your own techniques to survive. And remember to not lose your tracking devices. That's all for the field trip topic. Now in order for you guys to be able to prepare the things that you will bring, the school has decided that you will not be having regular classes for today and tomorrow but you will be joining your clubs, which will last for 4 hrs. We will not have classes on Thursday so you can do your last minute packing. That's all. You may now go to your respective clubs." Mr. Terada then left the classroom where students began cheering and jumping.

The group went to their respective clubs on the times that the club members were to meet. Melanie had forced her sister to quit some of her clubs since they will just cause chaos again just like when they were still in England so Rachelle quitted the track and field team since she just couldn't take Melanie's nagging. Sandra also signed up for some clubs like cheerleading and was accepted causing someone to be replaced. After clubs, they all met in the parking lot.

"So what do we do now guys?" Sandra asked.

"Well I think we should go and buy the things that we need." Sakura suggested.

"Okay let's go then." Syaoran said while leaning on his car.

"Hey Sakura why don't you go with Syaoran and the other guys since it's gonna be crowded in the car." Tomoyo said with a very sweet smile on her face.

"Okay but I sometimes wonder if I'm really your best friend? You decide that I should be the one who should go with the boys. Such a meanie." Sakura whined cutely, which made Syaoran blush. This didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo who was already scheming to get the two together.

ooGirls' caroo

"So what do you guys think of Sakura and Syaoran being together?" Tomoyo asked the other girls.

"I think they look so good together. Just try to imagine it. Sakura and Syaoran walking in the park in each others arms." Melanie said with a dreamy look on her face. Al the girls started squealing at the kawaiiness the will have if they got together.

"I really envy those two. They are like so perfect for each other. I hope I can find someone perfect for me." Meiling sighed. The girls looked at Meiling who was seating beside Tomoyo at the back with Sandra.

"Yeah they're like a match made in heaven." Rachelle commented while looking back to the road since she was driving.

"We so totally have to get them together." Sandra said.

"And I have the plan for it." Tomoyo said deviously.

ooIn the car with the boys and Sakuraoo

"I can't believe Tomoyo. She's so mean." Sakura whined while crossing her arms like a five-year old girl. Syaoran looked at her and blushed then looked back to the road.

"I think she has her reasons Sakura." Syaoran comforted.

"Well I think your right. So why are you guys so quiet?" Sakura said turning around to face Killua and Natsume who hasn't said anything.

"Well I feel kinda awkward since this is Li-san's car and that we don't really know him." Killua explained while Natsume just stared outside.

"Oh is that so. Well why don't you say something about yourselves then." Sakura suggested. Everyone just looked at her weirdly.

"Well Sakura, we boys are not the same as you girls. We don't just say everything or anything aside from our names to others unless necessary." Killua stated. (A/N: I'm not sure about this okay. I mean no offence to any of you guys.)

"Oh okay then. I'll do the saying stuff then." Sakura then turned back to Syaoran.

"Okay then Syaoran. As you know these are Killua Rumi and Natsume Kobayashi. They both lived in England but were born here in Japan. Both their mother's are English and their father's are half Japanese and half English. Natsume was born on January 6 while Killua was born on October 8. They both like to play soccer and basketball. Natsume doesn't really talk much especially to people who still hasn't earned his respect or anything but when you become his friend, you can always rely on him. He loves to read books especially mangas. He's also the heir to the Kobayashi Clan. Killua here is quite the opposite of Natsume. He is quite outgoing and loves to socialize but he never leaves his friends especially when they need him. He is also the heir to the Rumi Clan. So since the both of them are heirs and all they knows Martial Arts and stuff. They can also use magic like the rest of us." She then turned to the two at the back and started telling them about Syaoran.

"Syaoran here is the Li heir as you two know. He is full Chinese but they moved here for some reasons. His birthday is on June 13. He likes soccer and basketball too. Maybe the three of you can play sometime or maybe even with us girls. That'll be fun." Sakura stated finally done with telling more information about the boys so that they can know each other better. She faced the front again the same time Syaoran parked the car.

"Thanks for the help Sakura." Killua said.

"No problem guys. Just get to know each other better." Sakura said getting out of the car.

ooMalloo

The group met at the mall entrance. They decided to shop for the camping necessities they needed first.

"So what do we need for camping guys?" Sandra asked.

"Well we should get light backpacks, sleeping bags, tents, water jugs, compass, flashlights, extra batteries, first aid kit, ropes, pocket knives, lighter or matches, a map, and if possible fishing rod." Killua enumerated.

"Wow, how did you know all that?" Meiling asked.

"Well my dad and I always went camping before." Killua explained as they entered the store. They bought all the things Killua said, each having their own equipment just in case. They then went to the clothes store and shopped. The girls bought different clothes, most were for the trip but some were just stuff they thought were cute. They also bought shoes for their trip and some extra for going out since they were rich. The guys then went to but a little clothing just incase their clothes at home weren't enough. They also bought a blanket and towel for each.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so tired." Sakura said as they entered an elegant restaurant.

"Yeah me too." Melanie agreed.

"My feet are killing me." Meiling whined out loud.

"Well I could go for more." Sandra and Tomoyo said together. They looked at each other and laughed. The people in the restaurant now looked at the teenagers at the entrance. A few after seeing them returned to their food and quiet discussions. Some looked at them with revulsion thinking they were some commoner teenagers wanting to get some attention since they were wearing plain shirts and jogging pants. Some were mumbling about how teenagers are this time. The others were saying something about them being loud and disturbing the elegant atmosphere. The waiter then walked up to them to ask what they needed.

"Can we have a table for 9 please?" Tomoyo requested.

"Certainly." The waiter replied while eyeing the teens disgustedly and distrustfully. He then led them to a table near the kitchen. He then gave them each a menu.

"What will be your orders?" The waiter asked after a minute or so. The group ordered their food and drinks and waited for it to be prepared. Thirty minutes has already passed and their food was still not there. Their group was already becoming impatient and angry since there were people who already got their orders even though they got there first.

"I've had enough of this." Meiling then raised her hand calling for a waiter.

"What is it mam?" The waiter asked.

"We want to follow-up our orders. We've been waiting for a long time already." Meiling said through her gritted teeth trying to say it in a still polite tone.

"Of course madam." The waiter left and said something to another waiter passing by him then went to usher people who were coming in the restaurant to their seats. The restaurant was now getting full since it's already the lunch break of companies. The group then waited another five minutes but still their food or drinks weren't served.

"I'm getting fed up. I think they're serving others better than us because we're teenagers who look like we have no money to pay for our food." Sandra hissed.

"Well I never really like causing a commotion but this is too much." Sakura said raising her hand to call another waiter.

"What is it now? Can't you see we're busy serving other people more important than you?" A waiter who was running in and out of the kitchen snapped at them.

"We want to talk to your manager now." Syaoran growled not liking the way the waiter talked to Sakura who was seated beside him.

"He's busy taking orders of some high status people so you can't talk to him." The waiter said while glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran got really angry but calmed down when he felt Sakura's hand on his.

Natsume stood up from his seat and went to the manager himself who was talking to some people.

"Excuse me sirs, but may I please talk to the manager of this restaurant?" Natsume asked politely.

"What is it kid?" The manager asked while rising from his seat.

"Well, we have been waiting for 35 minutes now for our food. We were here earlier than some of the other guests yet they now have their meals while we are still waiting there. I suggest you take care of this unless you want something to happen." Natsume threatened

"Yeah right whatever." The manager laughed and went back to talking to the guy he was talking to. Natsume got angry with this and stormed back to the group.

"So that's the way he wants it. Let's see what he can take." Natsume smirked. "Come on guys let's make a show." Everyone had an evil glint in his or her eyes getting what Natsume was saying.

"I'm so hungry. What's taking the food so long?" Melanie whined loudly.

"Yeah we've been waiting for like almost an hour here." Killua remarked.

"What a rotten service they have in this place." Sandra commented.

"I've eaten at better places than this." Meiling said "angrily" while pushing her chair backwards.

"Yeah let's look for a better restaurant." Sakura said following Meiling.

"I'll never go back here again." Tomoyo said.

"I'd never suggest this place to anyone I know. I don't want them having problems with services like this." Rachelle stated.

"Yeah and their manager is like a kiss up. Only talking to important people and not minding others who he thinks is lower than him." Natsume grumbled loudly.

"Let's go guys. I don't want to hang in a place like this." Syaoran said gathering the shopping bags together with Natsume and Killua. They then stood up, creating a racket in doing so. When they reached the exit, they looked back to the manger and smirked.

"You've just done one of the biggest mistake you'll ever make." Killua commented.

"What do you mean? Who do you think you are anyway?" The manager stood up and shouted at the teens. The man whom the manger was talking to suddenly stood up.

"You don't know who these people are?" He asked shocked.

"No and I don't really think it matters who they are." The manager said smugly.

"Oh really now. Did you know that the boy with raven hair is Natsume Kubayashi, the girl beside him is Rachelle Cruise, then Melanie Cruise, Killua Rumi, Sandra Wayne, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto, and last but definitely not the least Syaoran Li? They are all heirs of the richest families in the world." The manager paled to a deathly white upon hearing who these kids are. He then faced Natsume who smirked even more after saying "I told you something will happen." The group then left the restaurant and went to the food court.

"My gosh, I'm famished." Meiling complained.

"Well I blame that freaking suckish restaurant." Sandra said.

"Whatever guys, let's just get food." Melanie suggested.

"Okay then." Rachelle agreed. They then went to get the group's food while the guys looked for tables for them to use. After eating, the group was about to leave when suddenly Tomoyo saw Meiling staring at a guy from their school. She then had an evil idea.

"Hey Meiling, since you're still supposed to do what Sakura and I say along with Syaoran, I want you to talk to that blonde guy walking with the greenish black haired dude and invite them to come with us."

"That's evil." Meiling whined while walking to the two boys.

"Um…hello. You're Kevin Smith and Ryoma Echizen right?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah. And you're that not that new new student right?" Kevin also asked.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would like to come with us?" Meiling asked.

"Can Ryoma-kun come?" Kevin inquired.

"Sure. Let's go then." Meiling then walked back to the group with the two tagging along.

"So you guys here are Kevin Smith and Ryoma Echizen. They're also our group mates in the field trip." Meiling introduced to the group.

"This is my cousin Syaoran, then Sakura, her cousin Tomoyo, Sandra, Rachelle, her sister Melanie, Killua, and Natsume."

"Nice to meet you guys." Kevin said.

"Well what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We were buying some stuff for the trip." Kevin said.

"Oh us too. Why don't we go together?" Sandra asked hoping that they'll agree.

"Is it alright Ryoma?" Kevin consulted the other boy who remained silent during their talk.

"Sure why not." Ryoma agreed.

"Okay so we're just going to leave these in the car so why don't you girls wait for us here." Syaoran suggested. The guys then left with all the bags so that they can leave it in the car. They then went back only to find the girls surrounded by 7 people which has 5 girls and 2 guys and in a heated argument.

"Buzz off you whore. We're like doing something more important here." Sakura said to Kate.

"Whatever slut. You're just running away cuz Syaoran and the others aren't here." Kate remarked.

"Yeah right. Like we'll be afraid of you." Rachelle laughed.

"Well maybe they realized how ugly you were and ditched you." Ino countered.

"Look who's talking? You should look at a mirror or maybe get your eyes fixed. Oh wait maybe you should just get your whole face fixed." Melanie spat back.

"You bitch!" Ino screamed the launched herself at Melanie. Rachelle was then trying to pull Ino away from her sister but then her hair got pulled by Yui Shiro, the girl who was clinging to Killua. Meiling and Sandra then entered the fight, trying to pry the girls off of their friends while trying to inflict as much pain as possible in doing so. Mai Kazuma and Aki Himeji helped their friends by also pulling the hair of Meiling and Sandra. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Kate who was smirking. They then ganged up on her. Slapping, scratching and punching her but before they could do a lot of damage, the two boys, Hideki Hima and Ryuzaki Ichigo, pulled them off. Kate then looked at Sakura with malice in her eyes. She slapped Sakura hard on the left cheek and punched her in the stomach, which caused the girl to cough hard. She was about to punch Sakura again but was stopped by a strong and tight grip on her arm. When she looked at the owner of the hand, she saw it was Syaoran. She was shocked so she looked around and saw that her friends were on the floor. Natsume was helping Rachelle while Killua was helping Melanie. Kevin and Ryoma were also helping Meiling and Sandra. She saw Tomoyo glaring at her while holding her wrist, which were red from Hideki's grip. She then looked back to Syaoran who was glaring at her and became scared on what the boy might do to her. She was thrown away from Sakura as Syaoran immediately punched Ryuzaki who was holding Sakura on the face, which caused him to let go of the slightly beaten Sakura. Syaoran then caught Sakura before she fell to the floor completely. He looked at her with concern. Sakura just smiled back warmly and thank Syaoran for helping her.

"I think we should go home and continue buying our things tomorrow." Natsume stated.

"You're right. Let's go." Syaoran carried Sakura who had fallen asleep towards his car. He was about to put her on the passenger's seat but was stopped by Meiling sitting there instead and saying it's not safe to put an unconscious person in front of a car so he was forced to sit beside Natsume who had Rachelle's head on his shoulder also asleep. Seeing as there were already 3 of them in the back seat, he just placed Sakura on his lap, not that he minded since she was light, her head on his chest so that it won't be too crowded. Tomoyo was the one driving. They all agreed that they'd have another sleep over so that their parents won't see their bruises and wounds and decided that the Cruise's mansion will be best since the girls' parents are not there and that they don't have anymore siblings so it'll be fine and that no one would bug them. Killua drove the other car. Melanie was in the passenger seat while Ryoma was seated between Sandra and Kevin.

"Hey guys, sorry about all this. You got included in the problem." Sandra apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't get hurt anyway." Kevin assured.

"Thanks for the help by the way." Sandra said.

"No problem." Kevin replied.

"Hey do you guys want to sleep over?" Sandra asked.

"It'll be fun and we'll get to know you guys more." Melanie added.

"Sure why not." Kevin said.

"I'll tell my baka oyaji (stupid father) later." Ryoma said.

After a few minutes, they reach the Cruise's place. Everybody went down the cars and was asked to choose a room they'd like to use. Syaoran carried Sakura towards a room and gently placed her on the bed. He then chose the room next to hers and went to the living room where everyone was to meet. They talked about their plans and decided that they'll just rest today since the girls were really tired from the catfight that happened. The girls treated their wounds and bruises as the boys were asked to make dinner because the chef was unavailable today. Tomoyo then called everyone's parents and told them that they'll be staying over to help each other prepare for the trip since she only had her bruised wrist to treat. The girls then went to Sakura's room to treat her wounds and bruises she got. They were careful not to wake the other girl up. When they finished, they went down and helped the boys cook.

/Dinner Time\

"Syaoran could you wake Sakura up." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah sure." Syaoran then went up to Sakura's room and shook her gently. Sakura woke up and looked around confused.

"What happened? Where are we, Syaoran?" Sakura asked Syaoran cutely which made Syaoran blush.

"Um…w-well, w-we're in Rachelle and Melanie's house. Uh… we're staying here overnight so that your parents won't see the bruises you got. Tomoyo already called your parents so it's okay now." Syaoran explained after calming himself down to stop his stuttering.

"Oh so where's everyone? Are they okay?" Sakura asked getting worried.

"Everyone's fine. Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing serious. They're making dinner already. Tomoyo asked me to wake you up so we can have dinner." Syaoran said.

"Oh that's good. And Syaoran, thank you for the help a while ago." Sakura smiled warmly which made Syaoran blush again.

"No problem Sakura. I'm always here to help." Syaoran said also smiling.

'He's so cute when he smiles.' Sakura thought making her blush. She tried standing up only to fall because of the pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes and was waiting for her to hit the floor but when she didn't feel it she opened her eyes and saw Syaoran caught her.

"You okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked worried.

"Yeah thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Here let me help you." Syaoran said putting his right arm around Sakura's waist while Sakura place her left arm around Syaoran's neck.

'Syaoran's such a gentleman. He's so kind to me. I always feel safe around him. He's also cute.' Sakura thought while staring at Syaoran's face as the made their way to the stairs. When Syaoran noticed that Sakura was staring at him, he looked at her and smiled. She blushed embarrassed of being caught smiled and looked away.

'She's so cute when she blushes. I wonder what she's thinking of. I wish it were me… Whoah wait did I just think that?! Am I starting to have feelings for her? Is that why I always want to protect her? I'm so confused? Well maybe I'll find out the answers to my question after a while.' Syaoran thought

When the two appeared, everyone was sitting already waiting for them. The girls then all smiled and looked at each other as if they were talking to each other without using words. No one said anything as Syaoran help Sakura to her seat and sat beside her. They ate dinner while getting to know more about Kevin and Ryoma.

"So Smith-kun, Echizen-kun, can you tell us more about yourself?" Sandra asked more interested to know more about Ryoma.

"Well, I love tennis, Ponta, and my cat Karupin. I don't socialize much but my idiotic cousin here is forcing me to. My birthday is on December 24."

"So I'm Ryoma's so called idiotic cousin but you can all call me Kevin. I really come from America but migrated here. I now live with the Echizens just on the next block. My birthday is on July 4. I also like playing tennis, hanging out with friends, and some other stuff." The group then left the dining room, which will be cleaned by the maids and went to their rooms to get some sleep since it was already 10:00 and they still have school tomorrow.

/Next Day\

Time really flew by fast since they had a lot of fun on their clubs. Just like yesterday, they all met in the parking lot but now Ryoma and Kevin were with them. They went in the cars. Sakura and Tomoyo went with Syaoran, Natsume, Rachelle, Melanie, and Killua went in another car, while Sandra, Ryoma, Meiling, and Kevin went in the last one. They all went to the mall again so that they could hang out and also buy some food.

"Hey guys, let's go watch a movie." Sakura suggested.

"That's a great idea. I want to watch 1408." Tomoyo suggested catching the other girls' eyes to know that she is planning something. (A/N: I don't really know what this movie is. I just asked my friend to tell me a horror movie and this is what she suggested.)

"Come on guys let's go." Meiling said excited. They bought popcorn, nachos, and some other snacks and drinks. They then entered the theater and sat together. As the movie the started, everyone quieted down. Suddenly a scary scene appeared which caused Sakura to scream and hide her face with her hands. Scary noises was then heard which caused Sakura to shake in fear. Syaoran, who was seating beside her, got concerned so he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, which made the girl scream again.

"Sakura it's me. Sorry if I scared you. Are you okay?" Syaoran asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine Syaoran. Just a little scared." Sakura said still shaky. Syaoran then raised the armrest between them and he placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her body closer to him. Sakura relaxed as she buried her face in Syaoran's chest. She could smell his cologne, which smelled good for her since it wasn't strong. She then fell asleep as the movie continued. Syaoran continued watching the movie when he saw Sakura fall asleep. When the film finished, Syaoran shook Sakura awake. The other girls just looked at each other with smiles on their faces. The group then left the cinema and went to the arcade. They played Dance Dance Revolution, racing, basketball, and a lot more games. They also sang in the Karaoke Room until they finally got hungry. They had a snack at Krispy Kreme then decided to go to the grocery. They bought chips, cookies, juices, soft drinks, chocolates, and a lot more stuff that they found yummy. They paid for the things the bought and went to leave the stuff in the car. They went to a drug store to buy some medicine and other stuff just incase someone got sick. The girls decided that they want to by bags so that they can put their other things there. After buying the stuff, they all went home to leave their stuff and change since they were going clubbing tonight. They had a lot of fun dancing, telling stories, and teasing each other. When they got tired, they went to Sandra's house, which was right beside the Cruise's, since her dad called a while ago telling her that he already found a house and that he'll be leaving for America since he had to do something there. They all slept in till noon the next day. When they woke up, they had brunch and said goodbye to each other since they had to pack their things because the trip will be tomorrow. Everyone spent the whole afternoon running around their house, packing their bags, and making sure that they had all the things they needed. After they finished packing, everyone was so tired that they slept immediately.

A/N: Well that's the chapter guys thanks for reading. Plz. review. I'm looking forward to them


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 8 The Trip part 1

ooSakura's Houseoo

/6:30\

"Hoeeeee!!!!! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura screamed as she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush her teeth, and dress up in the clothes they bought for the trip. She then fixed the things she was going to bring. After 10 minutes, she finally went down, called the maids to bring her bags down to the car, told her driver to ready the car, and ate breakfast. When the maids loaded the car, Sakura got in and they drove off to school. The driver brought her luggage and placed them beside the others, which were already being loaded in the bus. When Sakura entered the vehicle and spotted her friends at the back. She walked to them and said her greetings. She then sat down beside Syaoran since it was the only seat available she saw at the back. Tomoyo, Meiling, Sandra, Melanie, and Rachelle were seated together at the very back, Killua and Natsume in front of Melanie and Rachelle, Syaoran on the other side, and Kevin and Ryoma in front of Natsume and Killua.

"Hey Syaoran, is it okay for me to sit here?" Sakura asked.

"It's alright." Syaoran replied.

"Everyone, we're about to leave in a minute so settle down." Mr. Terada announced.

"But sensei, Kate isn't here yet." Ino said.

"We'll just have to leave her behind then since I said that we would leave at exactly 7:00." Mr. Terada declared. The bus then started to move and was already leaving the school gate when they heard someone shouting. The bus stopped moving to check what it was.

"Hey open up!!!" Kate shouted as she banged the door of the bus. The driver opened the doors and Kate entered the bus with two boys carrying 4 large suitcases. When the suitcases were placed in the compartment the boys left.

"Why are you late Ms. Kudoki? Didn't I make it clear that we are to meet in the school gate on or before 7:00?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Well sir, I was still like fixing my hair and make-up. You can never rush something that important." Kate replied. Mr. Terada wanted to get angry but just sighed.

"Just sit down Ms. Kudoki so we can leave now." Mr. Terada said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Kate scanned the bus searching for a certain chestnut haired boy. When she finally spotted him, she got happy but then it turned to anger as she saw that Sakura was seating beside him.

"But sir, Kinomoto is seating on my seat." Kate complained.

"Excuse me but I don't recall seeing the word slut on this seat." Sakura retorted.

"Why you little-" Kate screamed but was cut off by Mr. Terada.

"Girls stop it. Kate, stop causing delays and just find another seat that is available now." Mr. Terada ordered. Kate followed her teacher and sat grumbling beside Ino.

"I swear I'll get back on that Kinomoto. I'll make her life a living hell and get back my beloved Syaoran." Kate said still fuming. The bus then started moving and went on their way towards the Northern Forest, which is a 3-hour drive from the school.

"Hey does anyone want food?" Tomoyo asked as she opened a bag of Ruffles.

"Can I have some?" A girl in front asked.

"Here. Just pass it around." Tomoyo said passing the food.

Sakura then decided to also open a bag of Cheetos and started munching on them.

"Hey Syaoran, do you want some?" Sakura offered.

"Sure." Syaoran took a few pieces and placed it in his mouth and started eating. Meiling then also opened a bag of Doritos and shared it. The bus then suddenly turned right which caused some Doritos to spill on a sleeping Kevin. Kevin jolted awake and glared at the boy who was holding the bag of chips above his head. He opened a new bag of junk food, took a handful of chips, and threw it at the guy. The guy ducked which caused the chips to hit a girl. There was a moment of silence then suddenly food was flying everywhere. It became an all out food fight. It lasted for about 10 minutes and only stopped because Mr. Terada got hit. Everyone started brushing the chips off of their clothes, hair, and chairs. When they were all cleaned up, some decided to sleep since they still have 2 hours and 45 minutes before they reach their destination.

"Um…Syaoran, is it okay if I sleep?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah sure." Syaoran replied. He tensed up in shock when he felt Sakura's head on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw that she was asleep. He relaxed when he saw her peaceful face and smiled. He then decided to sleep too so he placed his head on top of Sakura's and wrapped his left arm around Sakura's waist. Tomoyo and the others squealed as they saw the scene. Tomoyo then started having stars in her eyes and didn't regret bringing her video camera along with her as she caught everything on tape. After 5 minutes of filming the two cuddle up to each other, Tomoyo placed her camera back in its bag. She called the attention of the other girls and talked with them about their plans but Tomoyo, Meiling, Sandra, Rachelle, and Melanie weren't the only ones who saw it. Kate also witnessed the scene and was really mad and jealous. She talked to her friends and also made plans to get back on Kinomoto and the others.

/10:00\

The bus had now finally arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"Alright guys were here. Pls. fix the things that you think are necessary on your scavenger hunt. Each group should make a circle outside." Mr. Terada announced. Syaoran then woke up from his sleep and asked Meiling what was happening. She explained what Mr. Terada said and told him to wake Sakura up so she can get her things too.

"Hey Sakura wake up." Syaoran said softly. Sakura just stirred a little so Syaoran tried again.

"Sakura, we're here already." Syaoran said while gently shaking Sakura. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She then asked Syaoran what's happening. Syaoran told Sakura what Meiling told her a while ago. Both of them then grabbed the backpacks that had the things that they really need which they bought from the mall.

"So come on guys let's go." Sakura said enthusiastically while going down the bus and the others just smiled and followed her. Rachelle, Natsume, Melanie, Killua, Sandra, and Ryoma joined Hikaru and Akira, the two pranksters of the school, while Sakura's group formed a circle just beside Rachelle's so they can talk while waiting for their other members.

"Yo Hikaru, Akira." Ryoma greeted.

"Wazzup Ryoma." Hikaru and Akira greeted back.

"You guys know our other group mates and their friends right?" Ryoma asked.

"Yup. So anyway, I'm Hikaru Suoh, 16. I love to prank people and annoy them especially girls like Kate. I was born on September 19. Nice to meet you all." The black haired boy with dark brown eyes said.

"And I'm his partner in crime, Akira Noda. I'm also 16, born on August 12." The blonde guy with blue eyes said.

"Nice to meet you two." Rachelle said.

"So what did you guys bring?" Melanie asked.

"Well we brought the necessary stuff of course. We also brought some paint, super glue, balloons, whoopee cushion, and other stuff to make others miserable." Hikaru grinned.

"This is gonna be an interesting trip." Killua remarked. Eriol then went down the bus and went beside Sakura who was busy talking with Meiling so she didn't notice. Tomoyo saw him so she stood between the two. She then called Syaoran and asked him to stand beside Eriol.

"Hey Syaoran, can you do me a favor?" Tomoyo asked.

"What is it?" Syaoran wondered.

"Can you promise me never to let the guy beside you near Sakura?" Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Syaoran inquired.

"Well you see, he's Sakura's ex-boyfriend. They broke up because she caught him kissing Kate." Tomoyo explained.

"Of course." Syaoran replied unaware that he was clenching his fist tightly. He then went beside Sakura and joined in their conversation, which was luckily about basketball. Their conversation was cut when they heard something heavy being dragged. They looked for the source and saw Kate going down after Ino dragging a huge suitcase that she was going to bring. Rachelle, Sandra, and Melanie laughed when they saw Kate while Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo grumbled.

"How do you think she's gonna bring that?" Sandra asked.

"Dunno with her." Melanie answered.

"She's such an air-head. I doubt she'll survive." Rachelle commented still laughing.

"I pity you guys. You'll have to deal with her." Sandra said giggling facing the girls from the other group.

"Well we can always leave her right?" Meiling asked trying to reassure herself and her teammates.

"I hope so." Tomoyo wished.

"Okay everyone, now that you're all in your groups, I'm first going to remind you to always remember the rules. I shall now also give you your trackers. Just a friendly reminder, don't lose it if you want to live. Now that that's done, I shall give you the first thing you should do for the scavenger hunt." Mr. Terada announced. He then started handing papers to the groups.

"Now enjoy solving your riddles while we bring your other things to the campsite in which we will meet after 3 days or if you're good less." Mr. Terada said.

"Hey Sakura, what does yours say?" Sandra asked.

"Well it says that we have to look something that's not in the sky, not in the land, in water it is flat. How about yours?" Sakura replied.

"Well it says that we have to go to a thing that drives away at day time, but gives shelter and protection at night." Melanie replied.

"Well it's not easier than ours that's for sure." Meiling remarked.

"Yeah. So I think we should start solving this. Good luck you guys." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks, you too." Rachelle replied.

A/N: So did you like it? I'm sorry if it's kinda short but I decided to stop it here since I'm stuck and I'm thinking of ways to continue. If you have any comments or suggestions, just tell me. It will be thought about and appreciated Pls. review everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it took so long. I ran out of ideas and I was getting low grades on my biology tests so I had to concentrate on studying or else my parents will kill me. I also lost the We just finished our exams a week ago and it's now of semester break so I now have time to update. Enjoy this chapter then.

Chapter 9 The Trip part 2

ooSakura's Groupoo

"So what do you think the answer to the riddle is?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea. How about you guys?" Meiling answered.

"I don't know either." Tomoyo said.

"You are idiots. How could you not know the answer to this riddle? It's so easy even a kindergarten can answer it." Kate exclaimed.

"If you think you're so good then tell us what you think the answer is." Kevin challenged.

"It's… uh… I don't want to say it cause like you'll just get embarrassed if you knew how simple the answer is." Kate said.

"Tch… whatever. It's so obvious that she was just bluffing." Meiling exclaimed.

"Shut up Li! You're just jealous that Kate is way more smarter and prettier and popularer than you." Ino insulted.

"Newsflash you idiot, Meiling's never gonna stoop so low to think that that thing is much better than her or any of us maybe you but not my friends and I. Did you also know that popularer is not even a word you airhead." Tomoyo defended.

"Hey Syaoran, what are you doing? You're really quiet." Sakura asked.

"Well I was thinking of the answer to the riddle." Syaoran replied.

"Oh so do you know the answer?" Sakura asked again.

"I think so." Syaoran answered.

"Oh that's great. You're so good Syaoran." Sakura complimented.

Syaoran blushed at this and said "I..It's no big deal. It… It's really quite simple if you think about it."

"Hey guys Syaoran knows the answer to the riddle." Sakura announced. Everyone stopped arguing when they heard this.

"So what's the answer dear cousin?" Meiling asked.

"Well I think it's a boat." Syaoran said.

"Duh… How stupid of us." Tomoyo slapped her forehead lightly.

"Syaoran-kun, you're so smart. How'd you figure it out?" Kate flirted.

"Shut up Kudoki and stop flirting with me. It's very disgusting." Syaoran said coldly.

"Break it up guys… let's just find that boat." Eriol suggested.

"Shut up Eriol." Tomoyo barked while glaring at him

"So let's go to the lake." Sakura said hyper-actively not noticing her cousin and ex-boyfriend.

"Okay, lead the way." Tomoyo said cheerfully pretending nothing happened.

The group went to the middle of the forest where a beautiful lake was situated.

"What the heck! There are so many boats." Meiling exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Ino asked pointing to the middle of the lake where 15 boats were floating aimlessly.

"Well isn't it obvious. We swim." Kevin said.

"But how do we know which boat is it?" Ino asked.

"Duh, check every boat." Syaoran answered.

"Well then, let's start." Sakura said taking off her shirt. (A/N: She's wearing board shorts.) She placed it on top of a huge rock. The others except Kate and Ino followed what she did.

"I can't swim." Ino exclaimed.

"Stay here then. Sheesh." Tomoyo said.

"I don't want to smudge my make-up so you guys do it." Kate said while leaning against a tree.

"You're a useless tramp." Meiling exclaimed.

The group then jumped to the water and started to check every boat. After 5 minutes, Sakura found the paper so every one then swam back to shore. They dried of and put on their shirts.

"So, what do we need Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"Why does she read it? I should be the one to read it." Kate protested.

"Just shut up slut, why do you have to read it? You didn't even help look for it." Tomoyo said.

"That's enough guys. It's anyone can read it." Sakura said trying to calm the two down.

"Shut up Kinomoto. Don't act like you're the leader of this group. You're not that great. You're just a wannabe who thinks everyone loves her but the truth is that everyone is just using you. Like Eriol for instance, he didn't even take you seriously. He just dated you for your money. He wasn't contented with you so he dated me and gave me things that he got from you." Kate shouted. There was silence after that and everyone except for Ino was either looking concerned at Sakura or glaring at Kate. Tomoyo took a step towards Sakura but before she could reach her, Sakura ran away crying. Everyone was speechless and shocked. Eriol was about to run after her but Tomoyo prevented it.

"Don't you dare try going after her or else I swear you wouldn't like what'll happen to you." Tomoyo threatened.

"I'll go after Sakura." Syaoran declared and ran towards the direction Sakura went.

"You two better pray that she'll be alright when she gets back or prepare to suffer intense torture and pain." Meiling said coldly.

ooSakuraoo

Sakura was running aimlessly through the forest. She didn't care where she was heading as long as she gets away from everyone. She was hurt about what Kate said. She never thought that everyone especially Eriol was just using her to get what they want. It hurt her to find out that she was cheated for a long time. She kept running until she saw a tree on top of a hill. She went there and sat at the base. She hugged her knees and hid her face in them. She cried silently and thought about the people in school. He kept crying until she heard footsteps and someone calling her name. She then looked up and saw Syaoran running towards her. She stayed in her position and just stared at Syaoran who was now beside her, panting.

"You sure run fast." Syaoran said catching his breath. He sat down beside Sakura and leaned against the tree.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked concern seen on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura lied.

"I know that you're lying Sakura." Syaoran said. "You know that you can tell me anything and that I'm always willing to help you, right?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just I was hurt with what Kate said." Sakura confided.

"Don't worry about what she said. She's just insecure and jealous of you cause you have lots of friends. And don't worry about that Eriol guy. He doesn't know what he lost. He's an idiot to have cheated on you." Syaoran said blushing a little.

"It's not about Eriol. I'm really over him. I also found out that I never really did love him. It was only an infatuation I'm sure." Sakura admitted.

"That's good to know. So then why did run off?" Syaoran inquired.

"Well it's because I was just hurt to know that people were using me. I'm not sure now on who to trust. It also hurts to know everyone just made friends with me because of my money." Sakura explained.

"Don't worry about that Sakura. I'm sure that everyone really likes you since you're really nice, kind, helpful, generous, and intelligent. Maybe at first they were after your money but when they made friends with you, they realized that you're a great person so they changed their goals. Besides were always here for you and I can tell you that you can trust us and that we'll never leave you." Syaoran comforted.

"Thank you so much Syaoran. You're a great friend. I'm lucky to have known you and be your friend." Sakura said smiling.

"I'm also lucky to have met you too. You made me loosen up more and help me make friends which I never really had except for my family." Syaoran replied.

"Well let's get back then. The others must be worried." Sakura said.

The two walked back to the lake and saw everyone there waiting. Tomoyo then immediately rushed to Sakura and started asking her if she was alright and making sure that she wasn't hurt anywhere. She reassured Tomoyo that she was fine and that Syaoran comforted her awhile ago. Tomoyo smiled at this and looked at Syaoran whom she saw was blushing. The group decided that they'll camp the night there and look for the stuff tomorrow. They ate their dinner in silence and set up their tents. Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran went to their tents to sleep due to the events that happened today. The two sat beside each other in front of the campfire.

"Sakura, just to let you know, we're always here for you no matter what okay." Syaoran said.

"Don't worry Syaoran I know that. I'm certain that you guys will never leave me." Sakura reassured him.

"If you need any help you can always come ask me okay." Syaoran said softly blushing a little. Sakura smiled at what he said but didn't notice the slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"Thank a lot Syaoran. I know that I can always count on you. You're always there to help me when I need it even when we didn't know each other you were there. It feels like you're my knight in shining armor always saving me." Sakura said sincerely. Syaoran didn't say anything but just blushed even more.

"Thanks again for everything Syaoran." Sakura then kissed Syaoran on the cheek and stood up immediately. The both of them were blushing real hard. They were almost as red as tomatoes. Sakura then stood up and went towards her tent.

"Well goodnight Syaoran." Sakura greeted

"Oyasumi Sakura." Syaoran replied. He then poured water on the campfire and went to his tent to sleep.

oo Rachelle's Groupoo

"Let's continue tomorrow guys. We've done enough for today." Rachelle said.

"Yeah good thing the answer to our riddle is a house. We don't have to set-up camp anymore." Melanie said.

"Yeah who would've thought that the answer to our riddle was a house." Sandra said.

"Yeah, since it's really rare to have a house in a forest." Hikaru and Akira said together.

"Well anyway let's look for the stuff tomorrow then." Killua said. With that everyone now went to sleep to get ready to continue looking the next day.

A/N: So how was it? Send me a review. Hope you like it. I won't be able to update immediately since school is so stressful but I'll try my best to update more frequently.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if I took so long to update. I was busy because our teachers thought it will be fun to give us our projects at the same time. It was so hectic so now that it's Christmas Break, I can finally concentrate on this chappie. Also there was a question from rosedreamer101, how could a house drive away during day time? Well the house doesn't actually drive people away but since we go to work or school or just some place, there's no one in the house. Well okay then I won't keep you any longer. Here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10 The Start of the Hunt

ooSakura's Groupoo

Sakura woke up with her stomach grumbling due to the scrumptious aroma coming from outside. She decided that it was time to get up so she fixed her sleeping bag and went out of her tent. When she got out, she didn't see anybody there.

'I guess everybody's still sleeping. They must be tired from yesterday.' Sakura thought. She went near the campfire and saw that there were strips of bacon in the pan.

'I wonder who's cooking.' Sakura thought. She was startled when a voice spoke behind her.

"Ohayou Sakura." Eriol greeted.

"Uh… hi." Sakura said feeling awkward.

"Look listen about what happened-" Eriol was cut off by a voice.

"Leave her alone you two timing bastard." Tomoyo said charging up to Eriol and jabbing his chest with her finger.

"We don't need you to explain anything jerk. Just leave us alone and you'll be fine but if you continue to persist, you'll wish you were just killed instead." Tomoyo threatened menacingly. Eriol just went back to cooking and didn't mind the over-protective cousin.

"Tomoyo stop it. Calm down." Sakura said to her best friend.

"What's happening out here?" Meiling asked looking around.

"Nothing much." Tomoyo replied starting to calm down.

"Yeah screams at 7 in the morning and nothing much is happening." Syaoran said also going out of his tent.

"Really guys, everything is fine." Sakura reassured. Everyone left it at that seeing as it won't go anywhere.

The four sat around the fire waiting for their breakfast to be cooked. After 5 minutes Eriol placed 2 pieces of sunny-side-up eggs, 5 strips of bacon, and 2 pieces of toast on 5 plates.

"What about Kate and Ino?" Sakura asked seeing as there's no more food left for them.

"Let them cook for themselves. It's not our fault their so useless and lazy." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. They should learn how to do things." Just as Meiling finished her sentence, Kate and Ino went out of their tents.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun." Kate greeted flirtatiously.

"It's Li to you Kudoki." Syaoran said coldly.

"I'll take that." Kate said while taking Sakura's breakfast.

"Oh Syaoran you're such a joker." Kate said while hitting Syaoran's arm playfully and sitting between him and Sakura on the log which made Sakura fall off.

"Get your hands off of me you whore." Syaoran said and stood up. He walked over to Sakura and helped her up.

"You okay Kura?" Syaoran asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said shyly blushing at the nickname.

"Here, you can have it." Syaoran said to Sakura while giving her his plate.

"I won't take your breakfast Syaoran. It's yours." Sakura said.

"And I'm giving them to you." Syaoran argued.

"I can just make my own breakfast." Sakura argued back.

"Why don't you guys just share? Sakura doesn't eat much anyway." Tomoyo suggested.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. It's the truth." Tomoyo said. Sakura just stuck her tongue out while Meiling, Syaoran and Tomoyo laughed.

"You guys are unfair." Sakura pouted.

"Uh-huh. Live with it honey." Tomoyo said.

Everyone ate their breakfast and fixed their things up. They then sat around the campfire and discussed the scavenger hunt.

"Okay guys, here is what the list say we need." Meiling said. Sakura had given her the list since she didn't want another episode with Kate.

"We need 4 cherry blossom flowers, 3 stalks (A/N: not sure what it's called sorry) of wisteria, any bird's egg, violet leaf beetle, and 3 butterflies." Meiling continued.

"What the hell. How on earth are we supposed to get those stuff." Kate whined.

"Have you ever heard of the word search or does the word look ring a bell?" Meiling snapped.

"Cut it out guys, let's just find the things so we can finish. Obviously, we don't want to be near each other so why not use that as our motivation." Sakura suggested.

"Shut up. We didn't ask for your comments or suggestions." Ino said.

"You and that slut should be the one shutting up. You're of no help to this group." Tomoyo said.

"Break it up people. Let's just search for those things." Syaoran said.

"Why don't we split up into groups or whatever and just meet back here when the sun sets or if we find the things assigned to us." Eriol suggested.

"Nice idea but what are you planning?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"I'm not planning anything." Eriol replied.

"Yeah I'll believe that when pigs start flying." Tomoyo retorted.

"Guys, cut it out. Let's just think how to pair-up." Meiling asked.

"What about who calls first. I call for Sakura." Eriol said.

"You wish." Tomoyo glared. "How about I assign pairs?" She suggested

"That's unfair." Kate complained.

"Let's just draw sheesh." Meiling said. Everyone agreed so they placed their names in a strip of paper and placed them in a hat.

"Okay so Kate, draw the first pair so you have no complaints or whatsoever." Meiling handed her the hat. Kate then took out two papers and read them out loud.

"Meiling and Tomoyo."

"Yey I didn't get stuck with airheads." Tomoyo rejoiced. " But I won't be able to be with my precious Sakura." Tomoyo said her mood dampening. "At least I'm with Meiling." She said happily now. Sakura and Meiling just sweat dropped while the others looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Okaaay. That was something." Sakura said snapping everyone back to reality. "By the way guys. There are seven of us so what happens to the excess?" She asked.

"Well he/she can just go with the last group." Meiling said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's just continue please." Eriol said excitedly.

'I still have a chance to pair up with her

'No way am I gonna allow it if he gets paired up with Sakura.' Tomoyo thought

"I want to pick the next pair." Ino said. She then took out two papers.

"Ino and Kate"

"What!! You obviously don't know how to read. I can't be paired up with you. I should be with my darling Syaoran." Kate said shrilly. When she saw the paper she tore them to pieces. The rest just sighed watching her.

"This is all your fault. You shouldn't have picked." Kate shouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ino apologized while backing off from the furious girl.

"So obviously Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol are a group." Meiling said.

"I guess that's fine since Syaoran's with Sakura and I know that he wouldn't let anyone harm our dear precious Sakura. But still this is Eriol were talking about. Hmmm… I'll just have a little chat with Syaoran to ensure the safety of my beloved friend." Tomoyo mumbled to herself. Sakura just sighed as she watched Tomoyo.

"Guys settle down please. We won't get anywhere if we keep this up." Meiling said.

"Yeah let's start looking for the stuff we need." Eriol said happily.

"So let's see. I guess the bimbo pair should get the flowers since I don't think they're capable of anything else. You two should get some extras just incase." Meiling said. The two just groaned since they really didn't have a choice.

"We'll get the beetle then." Tomoyo said.

"So we'll get the egg and the butterflies." Sakura said.

"Why do we need to get two things?" Eriol asked.

"Are you a total airhead or are you just playing dumb. It's so obvious since there are three of you in a group with two guys that it'll be easier for you to get it." Tomoyo snapped.

"Let's do this so we can finish today and get to the campsite by tomorrow." Syaoran said.

They then split into their groups and went to different directions.

ooTomoyo and Meilingoo

"So how do you propose we find a beetle?" Meiling asked.

"Well we can try looking at leaves since it's called a leaf beetle." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Good point." Meiling said.

ooKate and Inooo

"Kate look, it's a cherry blossom tree." Ino pointed to a tree in the middle of a clearing. The two walked towards the tree.

"An look there are also wisterias near here. We're so lucky. We only took 10 minutes to find these." Ino exclaimed. She took a lot of the flowers needed since she didn't want to walk balk incase something happens. Kate just watched Ino and checked her nails. The two headed back towards the camp to wait for the others.

ooSakura, Syaoran, and Erioloo

"So Sakura, about what happened that night I-" Eriol started to explain but was cut off.

"Save it Eriol. I don't want to hear it. I don't care whatever happened that night. Whether you were forced or not is not my problem." Sakura said coldly.

"But Sakura…" Eriol tried.

"Leave it dude. She said she didn't want to hear it." Syaoran said.

"Don't but in man." Eriol scolded.

"Shut up Eriol. Leave him alone." Sakura said.

"But."

"I said shut it."

"Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked concerned.

"I'm fine Syaoran." Sakura said gently with a small smile. Eriol saw this and became pissed. The 3 walked in silence when suddenly Sakura stopped and pointed to a branch up a tree.

"Hey look, there's a bird's nest." Sakura said happily.

"I'm goona go get the egg wait here okay." Syaoran said.

"Why should you go get it?" Eriol argued.

"Because I'm more athletic than you?" Syaoran replied.

"You wish. I'm like the…" Eriol droned on about how better he is than Syaoran that he didn't notice that no body was listening to him anymore. Syaoran ran towards the tree because Sakura had started to climb it. They were pretty far from Eriol so he couldn't hear them.

"Sakura come down here. You might fall." Syaoran said scared for her safety.

"Oh so you guys are done arguing?" Sakura asked still climbing the tree.

"Well Eriol is still talking there. I think he still hasn't noticed that no one's listening to him." Syaoran said. "Can you come down now?"

"I'm almost there already."

"But you might fall."

"Hey you'll catch me anyway right?"

"Of course."

"Hey I got the egg."

"That's good. Now come down."

"I am, wait."

CRACK

"Uh oh"

"What's happening Sakura?"

"The branch is breaking."

"What!!!"

"I'm coming up."

"No don't. It'll get worse if you do."

CRACK

"It's really starting to break Syaoran. What do I do?"

"Calm down. Let go of the branch. I'll catch you."

"Okay. If you say so."

Sakura let go of the branch and was caught by Syaoran. She opened her eyes which she didn't know were closed.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked really worried.

"I'm fine. You caught me. No worries."

"Don't ever do that again. You scared the life out of me." Syaoran scolded.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand you fighting so I decided that I should just climb it so there wouldn't be any trouble anymore and we can get butterflies and meet up with the others. Besides the faster we can finish this, the sooner we get to have fun." Sakura explained

"I'm sorry for fighting with Eriol too." Syaoran apologized.

"No problem. Anyway thanks for saving me." Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek and slipped off his arms.

"Let's go look for the butterflies now." Sakura said. The two went back to Eriol who was still going on and on about being better. The walked past him which snapped him back to reality.

"Hey what about the egg?" Eriol asked confused.

"We already got it you idiot." Sakura muttered loud enough for Eriol to hear. The three walked a little deeper into the forest to look for butterflies.

ooTomoyo and Meilingoo

"Hey I found one." Tomoyo exclaimed happily running towards Meiling to show her the bug she had caught.

"Nice job Tomoyo. We're lucky that it took us only 10 minutes to find that violet leaf beetle." Meiling said while taking out a jar.

"Yeah. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack only we're looking for a bigger thing in a bigger place." Tomoyo said while putting the insect in the container.

"Let's get back to camp and see if the others are back." Meiling said.

ooKate and Inooo

"I see that we're the first." Ino said.

"Duh of course. You're with the best so naturally." Kate bragged.

"It's just soo bad that that Kinomoto paired up with the guys."

"Don't remind me. I'm gonna make that bitch pay for getting what's mine."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well I'm thinking…"

ooSakura, Syaoran, and Erioloo

"Hey I caught a butterfly." Sakura exclaimed while running to Syaoran to show him.

"That's great Sakura. You can place it in the jar that I brought. It's in my bag." Syaoran said.

"Okay then. Hurry up." Sakura said happily while skipping towards Syaoran's things.

/After 3 minutes\

"I finally caught one." Syaoran exclaimed. He went to Sakura to put his butterfly in the jar. The two sat under a tree waiting for Eriol to catch the last one.

"I'm so tired." Sakura said yawning.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Syaoran suggested.

"Do you mind?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine." Syaoran replied. Sakura then fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder while Syaoran watched Eriol jump around trying to catch a butterfly.

/After 15 minutes\

Syaoran woke up. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. He looked at the girl sitting beside him and saw that she was still sleeping and smiled. He then looked for his other group mate and spotted him sneaking up on a butterfly. Eriol had finally caught the insect so now they can head back for camp. He decided that he should wake up the sleeping angel beside him so there wouldn't be anymore trouble and so that they could leave immediately.

"Sakura wake up." Syaoran said softly while gently shaking the girl. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stretched her limbs.

"It's time to head back to camp now. We're finally done." Syaoran said while pointing to Eriol who was coming. Sakura stood up and dusted her pants. They placed the last butterfly in the jar and headed back for camp. The trip back was uneventful. When they arrived, they saw everyone there. Tomoyo and Meiling were preparing lunch since it's already 11 in the morning and Kate and Ino were checking their nails. The 3 then sat on the logs that they found yesterday and ate their lunch. The group decided that after they finish clearing everything up, they'll head to the campsite.

ooRachelle's Groupoo

"So we got everything right?" Sandra asked.

"I think so." Melanie replied.

"Well we got the lavenders, bird's feather, rabbit, 3 dragonflies, and 2 coconuts." Rachelle said.

"Yup so now let's discuss our plan on Kate." Hikaru said.

"Oooh I've got an idea." Akira said.

"You guys discuss the plan on Kate. We have to think of something for Syaoran and Sakura." Sandra said. The girls went to sit on the sofa, while the boys remained on the dining table (A/N: They're in the house in the woods from the riddle).

"So what do we do if Kate does something?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know. It depends on what she does." Rachelle replied.

"Okay then so what do girls have in mind?" Sandra asked.

A/N: It's done. How'd you like it guys? I'll try to update soon. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions just send me a review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with an update. I hope you like it. Sorry if it took so long though. Our school started and it was all hectic. Then our teachers decided to give us projects, assignments, and quizzes on the same days and stuff. Then we had our exams. Finally school's over. I can update more now. Oh and by the way I totally forgot about Kevin in the last chapter. I'm sorry for that.

Chapter 11 The Trip to Camp

ooSakura's Groupoo

"Hey guys wake up. Breakfast is ready." Tomoyo announced while banging a spoon on a pan.

"Sheesh Tomoyo. It's so early in the morning." Meiling said yawing.

"Yeah. It's only 7. What are you all excited about?" Sakura commented.

"Well, I'm just happy that we've finished our scavenger hunt." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Uh-huh fine let's just eat." Meiling said.

"Okay, but what about the others?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Syaoran and Kevin are just checking the stuff we got. And the others, I don't really care." Tomoyo replied.

"We have to wake them up." Sakura said.

"Yeah she's right Tomoyo, they'll just slow us down later if we don't." Meiling explained.

"Fine I got your point." Tomoyo said.

So everyone started to eat after Eriol, Kate and Ino woke up and after Syaoran and Kevin came back. Everyone then started clearing the campsite and fixing their stuffs. They started walking towards the direction of the main campsite.

ooRachelle's Groupoo

"Hey guys, are we going now?" Rachelle asked.

"Yeah let's go." Melanie said.

They left the house and stated to hike their way through the forest.

/After 4 Hours\

"Hey isn't that Sakura?" Sandra asked while pointing at two people who were asleep underneath a tree.

"Oh yeah it is and look at who she's with." Rachelle said seeing as Sakura with Syaoran. Her head is on the boy's shoulder and the Syaoran's head is on top of hers.

"Oh that's so kawaii." Melanie exclaimed.

"And I see someone's possessive." Sandra commented as she noticed Syaoran's arm around Sakura's waist.

"Let's meet up with their group." Akira suggested.

"Yeah, we can tell Tomoyo and Meiling about our plan." Rachelle said happily.

"This is gonna be fun and exciting." Melanie commented.

Their group then went to a clearing where Sakura's groupmates are.

"Hey guys." Sandra greeted.

"OMG! You're here." Meiling exclaimed.

"Yup. So what's up guys?" Rachelle asked as the girls huddled together in a circle.

"Well, we're on our way to the campsite but then **someone** kept complaining so we decided to take a break." Tomoyo said while emphasizing the word someone obviously referring to Kate.

"Anyways we have something to talk to you about." Sandra said.

"What is it?" Meiling asked curiously.

"Well we came up with a plan on how to get Sakura and Syaoran together." Rachelle said.

"And we also asked Hikaru and Akira to come up with a little surprise for Kate." Melanie said smirking.

"So what is it?" Tomoyo asked intrigued.

"Well, this is what we have so far." Whispers and murmurs were heard as the girls talked about the plan.

"That's perfect." Tomoyo and Meiling exclaimed.

"We'll just wait for the perfect time." Sandra said excitedly.

"Anyways, let's go to the campsite together." Rachelle suggested.

"Okay, we'll just look for Sakura and Syaoran, then we can go." Meiling said.

"There's no need for that. They're by the Sakura Tree sleeping." Sandra said.

"It's so kawaii." The girls squealed.

"Oh no. I might miss the chance to tape them if we don't go now. I must definitely get this." Tomoto said with stars in her eyes.

The girls then said that they'll just call the two then they can leave to the others. They went to the tree and found Sakura and Syaoran still sleeping. Tomoyo took this chance and filmed them for about 5 minutes. They then woke them up and said that they'll be leaving. When the two opened their eyes, they saw their position and blushed. The girls laughed at this while Tomoyo continued taping. Everyone headed back to the others. When they reach the others, they fix their things and left for the campsite. Nothing much happened except that you can hear some inaudible murmurs and whispers and some laughing and giggling with a few occasional squeals. You can also see smirking and stars in the eyes and some sweatdrops from the source of the noise. The others just didn't mind the girls thinking that they were just hyper or plainly lunatics and psychopaths.

"Tomoyo and the others sure are weird." Syaoran commented.

"I think they're planning something. I'm getting this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." Syaoran reassured Sakura.

If only Syaoran paid more attention to his instincts and gut feeling instead of only thinking, staring, and talking to Sakura he'd knew how wrong he was.

This is how their whole trip to the campsite went. Sakura and Syaoran talking. Tomoyo, Rachelle, Sandra, Meiling, and Melanie planning about Sakura and Syaoran. Kate and Ino chatting, gossiping, complaining, and talking about the hotness of different guys but mostly Syaoran. Hikaru and Akira were plotting something for Kate. Kevin and Killua were talking about anything while Ryoma and Natsume were just walking.

/After 2 Hours\

They finally arrived at the campsite with the teachers greeting them and congratulating them for arriving first in the campsite.

"Well guys since the others are still not here, you can do anything you want. Just remember to not lose you're tracking devices and it'll be better if you stay near the campsite. Well enjoy your free day and a half." Mr. Terada said and left.

Everyone decided to set up their tents first and take a rest before doing some activities. They decided to just share tents so that it'll take lesser time and that it'll be more fun.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were in one tent. Melanie, Rachelle, and Sandra shared one. Syaoran, Natsume, and Killua decided to share while Hikaru and Akira stayed together. Eriol stayed alone in his tent while Kate and Ino shared a Kate's tent while Ino's tent contained their luggages.

A/N: So how was it? I hope you guys liked it. Send me a review. I'll try to update soon and not make you guys wait.


End file.
